


Голодная крыса

by Easy_Owl



Series: Little Crow [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dishonored AU, Gen, M/M, Transphobia, Violence, Whaler Corvo Attano, transgender character, younger Corvo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Поиски Делайлы начались. И за свою преданность Корво может поплатиться жизнью.





	1. Делайла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hungry Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449706) by [cobain_cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_cleopatra/pseuds/cobain_cleopatra). 



Корво терпеливо ждал ответа, а старьевщик все повторял имя, бубня его себе под нос.  
  
В конце концов, он отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Никогда о ней раньше не слышал.  
  
\- Не слышал, значит.  
  
\- Вообще ни разу.  
  
\- Мне как-то сложно в это поверить.  
  
\- И с чего бы это?  
  
\- Да с того, Грифф, что ты, скотина такая, свой нос суешь абсолютно везде!  
  
Грифф сморгнул и принял оскорбленный вид.  
  
Корво постарался обуздать свое разочарование и цепко уставился на старьевщика.  
  
\- Сделай мне одолжение, Грифф, и скажи, блядь, что у тебя для меня есть хорошие новости. Хотя бы раз, - сказал он, надеясь, что в его голосе не звучит мольба, но, если честно, сам сомневался в этом. - Это были долгие полгода.

***  
6 МЕСЯЦЕВ НАЗАД

  
  
Спустя всего несколько недель после смерти императрицы, обстановка в Дануолле стала хуже некуда. Крысиная чума распространилась на большинство кварталов, а лорд-регент держал город в ежовых рукавицах. Стены света и разрядные столбы, сконструированные Соколовым, отделили знать от бедняков, и угрожали гибелью каждому, кто решил бы пройти в зону карантина.  
  
Корво медленно затянулся сигаретой, засев на крыше жироварни Гривза. Оттуда казалось, что город ничуть не изменился. Что не было ни крыс, ни притеснений, ни лорда-регента.  
  
_«Ни сожалений»,_ \- проскочила случайная мысль, и Корво прикусил язык.  
  
Он услышал поблизости от себя характерный звук, сопутствовавший каждому перемещению, и взглянул вниз. Там, на металлическом мостике жироварни стоял Квинн.  
  
\- Корво?  
  
\- Я наверху.  
  
Квинн обернулся на звук его голоса и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Опять сидишь тут один и думаешь?  
  
\- А чем тут еще заниматься? - ответил Корво и приглашающе похлопал по карнизу слева от себя.  
  
Квинн перенесся к нему и сел рядом. Корво протянул ему свою сигарету.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Квинн сделал пару затяжек и вернул ее обратно. - Тихо тут. Здорово.  
  
Корво согласно прогудел.  
  
\- Легко представить, что мы где-то в другом месте.  
  
\- Точно не в Дануолле.  
  
\- Именно, - говорить с Квинном ему всегда было проще, чем с остальными.  
  
\- А мне нужна передышка от базы. Джулиан снова психует.  
  
Корво вздохнул.  
  
\- Из-за тебя?  
  
\- Не, не в этот раз, - усмехнулся Квинн. - Он злится, что Дауд поставил его патрулировать площадь Холджера.  
  
\- Надеюсь, Смотрители, наконец, изловят мудака.  
  
\- Сердца у тебя нет! - Квинн толкнул его локтем и расхохотался. - Но я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
Джулиан не упускал возможности прицепиться к Квинну. Корво перестал уважать его в тот самый день, когда Квинн присоединился к ним. Корво вовсе не видел проблемы в том, что Квинн, родившись женщиной, хотел быть мужчиной. Однако Джулиан не разделял его мнения и постоянно выливал на Квинна ушаты словесного дерьма.  
  
\- А, кстати, Дауд спрашивал о тебе, - вспомнил Квинн, спустя пару минут. Он улыбнулся, встретив взгляд Корво. - Что? Ты думал, будто я сюда тащился только ради твоей компании?  
  
\- Уж надеялся, что твою рожу вижу не просто так. На тебя без слез не взглянешь, - они оба знали, что он врет. По красоте Квинн был способен составить конкуренцию принцу Каллисару.  
  
\- Ты, как всегда, само очарование, Аттано, - засмеялся Квинн. - А теперь отдай мне эту сигарету и тащи свою задницу в Палату.  
  
Корво поднялся на ноги и щелчком отправил сигарету в воду.  
  
\- Упс.  
  
\- Засранец.  
  
Корво вытащил из кармана куртки всю пачку, бросил ее Квинну и перенесся с крыши.  
  
Несмотря на хаос, царящий в городе, патрульных групп вокруг Палаты было меньше, чем обычно. Берроуз остался доволен их работой в Башне, что само по себе являлось гарантией того, что на их базу не сунутся ни стражники, ни Смотрители. Корво не мог не согласиться с Рульфио. Деньги, -   
  
_чувство вины, сожаление, отчаяние, -_  
  
не стоили того, пусть даже Радшор и был теперь в безопасности.  
  
\- Корво, - позвал его Энтони. - Дауд...  
  
\- Искал меня, знаю, - он проскользнул на территорию Палаты и срезал путь, обойдя здание с другой стороны. Он вошел в офис.  
  
Между ними установилось взаимопонимание; Корво напоминал себе об этом каждый раз, как видел Дауда. Никто из них не заговаривал о том, что случилось после убийства императрицы, ни друг с другом, ни с кем-либо еще; по обоюдному молчаливому согласию, они решили больше никогда не возвращаться к этой теме. Но сердце Корво все равно начинало биться чаще, когда взгляд Дауда смягчался, едва тот замечал его присутствие. Легко было притвориться, что подобная метаморфоза имеет под собой что-то большее, чем просто признательность, так что Корво заставлял себя всякий игнорировать эту перемену, хотя из головы предательские мысли изгнать так и не смог.  
  
\- Сэр. Хотели меня видеть?  
  
\- Проходи, - Дауд продолжил мерить комнату шагами, остановившись только для того, чтобы пропустить Корво.  
  
Билли тоже была здесь; Корво встал рядом с ней.  
  
\- Прежде, чем я скажу, зачем вы оба здесь, - сурово заявил Дауд, усаживаясь за стол. - Я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне, что ничего, из того, что мы будем сейчас обсуждать, не покинет этой комнаты.  
  
Корво и Билли кивнули.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Дауд потер висок. Он выглядел уставшим. Корво подозревал, что после событий в Башне тот так и не спал как следует. - Чужой явился снова.  
  
Корво заметил, как расширились глаза Билли. Она всегда была заинтересована, - если не сказать _одержима_ , - этим потусторонним существом. Дауд же подобной увлеченности не проявлял. Корво, в свою очередь, так и не определился с тем, как относится к нему.  
  
\- Он говорил с тобой?  
  
\- Да, - если Дауда и забавляло ребяческое рвение Билли, то он этого не показывал.  
  
\- Почему сейчас? Прошло ведь столько времени.  
  
\- Это уже не важно. Отбросьте все «как» и «почему», - мы вновь привлекли его внимание, - с горечью сказал Дауд; он вовсе не казался довольным произошедшим. - Он дал мне кое-какую информацию. И коль скоро тут замешан Чужой, - добра не жди.  
  
\- Что он сказал?  
  
\- Лишь имя. Делайла.  
  
Билли явно ждала чего-то большего.   
  
\- И все? - скривилась она, когда больше ничего не последовало.  
  
\- И все, - подтвердил Дауд. - Что подводит нас к причине вашего здесь присутствия.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы разузнали о ней.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы обыскали город. Разузнайте даже малейшие слухи о Делайле, - дал инструкции Дауд. - Никому больше не говорите, чем заняты. Я хочу привлечь к этому заданию как можно меньше людей. В конце концов, эта информация может оказаться пустышкой, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Корво внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ты не думаешь, что это пустышка.  
  
\- Твоя прямолинейность никогда не перестанет меня удивлять, - заметил Дауд. - Нет, я так не думаю.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты привлекаешь только нас?  
  
\- А твое любопытство никогда не перестает меня раздражать, - он оглядел их обоих и вздохнул. - Я привлек только вас потому, что мое чутье подсказывает мне, что на том конце этого следа нас не ждет ни друг, ни союзник. Вы двое — лучшие из моих людей. Вы знаете, как оставаться незамеченными и избегать столкновений. Я верю, что вы будете осторожны, - объяснил он. - Так что оправдайте мою веру в вас.  
  
Они снова кивнули.  
  
\- _Будь осторожен_ , Аттано, - с нажимом произнес Дауд, переключив свое внимание только на Корво. - Тебе, должно быть, приходилось слышать эти слова раньше. Но, если верить Рульфио, ты не часто к ним прислушиваешься.   
  
Корво не смог удержаться и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
\- Я могу быть осторожным, сэр.  
  
\- И почему я тебе не верю, - проворчал Дауд. - Ты идешь к югу от Ренхевена. Билли, ты берешь северную часть. Так вы покроете больше территории. Приступайте сегодня, - он махнул рукой, отпуская их. - Свободны.  


***  
6 МЕСЯЕВ СПУСТЯ

  
  
Винный квартал был на одном конце города, Радшор — на другом. В промежутке между ними Корво обыскал все, но так ничего и не обнаружил. Это был последний квартал к югу от Ренхевена, где он надеялся услышать хотя бы слово о Делайле.  
  
\- Клянусь своими старыми костями, убийца, - Грифф держал руки поднятыми вверх, - я и краем уха не слыхал ни о ком с таким именем в этом городе. И Джером тоже. Могу поклясться в том и перед самим Даудом, коли приведешь его сюда.  
  
Корво чувствовал подступавшую головную боль, а ведь день только начался.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
\- Можешь попробовать пообщаться со Слэкджовом, - сказал Грифф. - Его парни могут знать что-то... - он замолчал, заметив взгляд Корво. - А. Ах да, я забыл, что у твоих проблемы с тем, чтобы к нему подобраться.  
  
По горлу Корво прокатился недовольный звук. Слэкджов обладал отвратительной привычкой исчезать, стоило кому-то из Китобоев хотя бы чихнуть рядом с его винокурней. Его портрет висел на стене в Палате и последние два года щеголял арбалетным болтом, торчавшим между бровей. Насчет поимки лидера банды Корво давно уже не питал никаких иллюзий.  
  
\- Или поговори с девочками из Кошки, - посоветовал Грифф. - Они всякое от клиентов слышат. Эта твоя Делайла может быть чьей-то покровительницей.  
  
\- Ладно, - повторил Корво. Что он, в конце концов, терял?  


***

  
Как оказалось, потерял он двадцать монет и пачку сигарет. На меньшее с Виолеттой было не сторговаться.  
  
\- Делайла... - задумчиво протянула она, заглядывая в реку через ограждение на берегу. - Мне это имя кажется знакомым.  
  
\- Мм-хм, - из-за обострившейся паранойи он не отвечал ей как следует; «Золотая кошка» слишком хорошо охранялась. В последние время охрану здесь только увеличили, и именно по этой причине Корво встретился с Виолеттой у реки.  
  
\- Да расслабься же ты, Корво, - рассмеялась Виолетта, заметив его нервное напряжение. - Стражники здесь больше на девочек пялятся, чем наблюдают за улицами, - подразнила она его. - Думаю, мы в безопасности.  
  
\- Мм-хм.  
  
Виолетта снова развеселилась.  
  
\- Ты ничуть не изменился.  
  
Они знали друг друга с тем самых пор, как детьми оказались в трюме корабля, того самого, что привез их в Дануолл, а Корво, в конечном счете, — к Дауду. Виолетта была единственной из выживших, с кем он поддерживал общение. Он не раз предлагал ей присоединиться к Китобоям, но она всегда отвечала отказом.  
  
\- Одна из наших девочек, Тильда, кажется, упоминала Делайлу прежде, чем исчезнуть, - сказала Виолетта.  
  
Корво невольно отвел взгляд от стражников.  
  
\- Эта девушка. Куда она пошла?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Виолетта. - Она просто пропала под покровом ночи. Тильде тяжело приходилось, с Пруденс и клиентами. Ей здесь не нравилось, - добавила она и выдохнула в сторону борделя колечко дыма. - Уже несколько недель прошло с тех пор, так что я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь ее разыскать, чтобы расспросить. Скорее всего, она просто запрыгнула на один из кораблей, идущих на Серконос или в Тивию; так поступают почти все, кто решил покинуть город.  
  
\- Значит, снова тупик, - пробубнил Корво себе под нос. - Великолепно.  
  
\- Мм? - вопросительно взглянула на него Виолетта.  
  
\- Да ничего. Спасибо, что уделила мне время, - и он ушел в тени, выискивая путь, чтобы миновать охрану.  
  
\- А знаешь, Корво, - проговорила Виолетта, провожая его взглядом. - Если расстанешься еще с парочкой монет, то я смогу уделить тебе еще больше времени.  
  
\- Береги себя, Виолетта.  
  
\- Так и знала, что шансов маловато, - вздохнула она. - Ах, да! Корво, подожди!  
  
Она бросилась его догонять, цокоча каблучками по бетонному покрытию набережной.  
  
\- Найди Тимоти Брисби. Он был постоянным клиентом Тильды. Может быть, она рассказывала ему что-нибудь.  


***

  
\- Вейверли — прекраснейшая из женщин в Островной империи, - Брисби изящно отпил чай из чашечки и мечтательно посмотрел пространство. - Истинно так.  
  
Если Тильде приходилось выслушивать это дважды в неделю, то Корво не мог винить ее за побег.  
  
\- В вашей жизни есть кто-то особенный, молодой человек?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ах, - Брисби скорбно покачал головой. - Тогда вам не ведома эта мука, когда сердце рыдает каждый миг, что он вдали от вас.  
  
Корво уставился в собственную чашку.  
  
\- Однако я отвлекся, - Брисби поставил фарфоровую чашку на столик у кресла. - О чем, стало быть, вы хотели меня спросить?  
  
\- О Тильде, мистер Брисби. Когда...  
  
\- Лорд Брисби.  
  
\- _Лорд_ , - Корво раздраженно раздул ноздри, - Брисби. Когда Тильда работала у мадам Пруденс, вы были ее постоянным клиентом.  
  
\- Между нами ничего не было, уверяю вас, - сказал Брисби. - В моем сердце есть место только для Вейверли.  
  
\- Как скажете, - Корво едва не раздавил в ладони хрупкую чашку.  
  
\- Мы просто вели беседы. Я делился с ней своими печалями, а она была хорошим слушателем.  
  
\- В ваших разговорах когда-либо упоминалось имя Делайла?  
  
Наконец, Брисби соблаговолил задуматься.   
  
\- Не припоминаю. Единственным именем, что касалось моих губ было...  
  
\- Вейверли.  
  
\- Да, - с какой-то надеждой вздохнул Брисби. - Моя дорогая Вейверли. К сожалению, я не помню, о чем говорила Тильда. Как я сказал, я приходил к ней, чтобы освободить свой разум от печали, - он слова вздохнул. - Великая любовь может погубить тебя, если держать ее при себе слишком долго.  
  
Корво прикусил щеку изнутри.  
  
\- Могу представить.  
  
\- На самом деле, это все, что я могу рассказать вам, молодой человек, - Брисби потянулся за маленьким колокольчиком, стоявшим на столике рядом с его чашкой, и позвонил в него, вызывая прислугу. - Еще чаю?  
  
Корво поднялся на ноги, чувствуя как повело голову от долгого пребывания в неприятно мягком кресле.  
  
\- Мне пора.  
  
\- Прекрасно. Можете уйти тем же путем, что пришли. Мы же не хотим потревожить прислугу и дать повод для слухов, - пробормотал Брисби, провожая его. - Балконная дверь, должно быть, еще открыта, вы ведь сломали замок. Вам, знаете ли, в будущем стоит пересмотреть свои стратегии взлома и вторжения. Нынешним вашим способам не достает изящества.  
  
Корво вышел на балкон. Уже начало темнеть.  
  
\- И запомните, молодой человек, - окликнул его Брисби. - Когда вы полюбите кого-то так же сильно, как я — Вейверли, вы просто обязаны сделать все, что в ваших силах, но никогда не отпускать этого человека. _Все, что угодно_.  
  
Приземлившись на крышу здания, стоявшего напротив особняка Брисби, Корво вдруг понял, что переживает за судьбу Вейверли Бойл.  


***

  
Билли ураганом вылетела из офиса.  
  
\- Эта работа сплошное издевательство!  
  
\- Технически, это не работа.  
  
Билли фыркнула.  
  
\- О, конечно же нет. Я забыла. Чужой запретил даже словом обмолвиться об этом с остальными. Хотя, если бы они тоже искали вместе с нами, это заняло бы вполовину меньше времени, - проворчала она сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
\- Нам положено держать это в тайне. Дауд приказал.  
  
\- И Чужой запретил ставить под сомнение приказы старика. И не важно насколько они неразумные.  
  
Корво дал ей выговориться. Отношение Билли к Дауду и их особому заданию становилось все хуже на протяжении шести месяцев поисков Делайлы. Кажется, сегодня ей тоже не повезло с зацепками.  
  
\- Ты уже отчиталась?  
  
\- А как ты думаешь, для чего я сюда явилась? С Даудом о погоде поболтать? - Билли раздраженно вскинула руки над головой. - И каждый раз, когда я сообщаю ему, что ничего не нашла, он ведет себя так, словно это моя вина! Бесит! - она оглядела Корво. - А ты?  
  
\- Я только вернулся.  
  
\- Тогда лучше иди к нему, - она прошла мимо него, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу. - Желаю удачи. Плохие новости от меня уже испортили ему настроение. Интересно, что будет, когда он услышит твои.  
  
Корво толкнул двери, открывая их. Дауд сидел за столом, - хмурый, с поджатыми губами, - и что-то писал.   
  
\- Сэр.  
  
Дауд поднял голову. Выражение его лица осталось неизменным.  
  
\- Никакой информации о Делайле в Винном квартале.  
  
Видя, как напряглась челюсть Дауда, Корво задумался, а не подписал ли он себе этими словами смертный приговор.  
  
Дауд сжал руку в кулак, затем разжал пальцы. Корво наблюдал.  
  
\- Ты тоже считаешь меня глупцом?  
  
Корво сморгнул. Конечно же Дауд слышал их с Билли разговор.  
  
\- Считаешь, что я должен оставить поиски? - спросил Дауд сурово, но непривычно тихо.  
  
Корво устал и был расстроен. За эти полгода он даже не высыпался как следует, посвящая все свое время их расследованию. Он ничего не хотел сильнее, чем просто отдохнуть.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил он. - Мы должны продолжить искать.  
  
Дауд прищурился, глядя на него, вероятно, ища признаки лжи, и нахмурился, когда их не нашел.  
  
\- Ты не думаешь, что это пустая трата времени?  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, - сказал Корво, практически дословно повторяя их диалог, что состоялся полгода тому назад. - Билли успокоится, как только у нас появятся зацепки.  
  
\- Она чересчур порывиста и вспыльчива, с ней трудно работать. Но она профессионал в своем деле.  
  
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
  
Дауд выдохнул через нос, напомнив Корво сердитого волкодава.  
  
\- Ты когда в последний раз спал, Аттано?  
  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
Дауд не выглядел убежденным.  
  
\- Попробуй снова, только не шатайся, стоя на месте, - сказал он критически оглядывая тени, что залегли под глазами Корво. Тот же не отводил взгляда от глаз Дауда. - Отдохни несколько дней. Ты заслужил. И Билли передай то же самое.  
  
\- Я в по...  
  
\- Еще раз скажешь, что в порядке, я воткну тебе в шею усыпляющий дротик и оставлю спать там, где упадешь, - предупредил Дауд. - Отдохни несколько дней, и чтобы никаких ночных вылазок.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - сдался Корво.  
  
\- Знай я десять лет назад, что ты вырастешь таким упрямцем, оставил бы тебя в тех доках, - проворчал Дауд. - Свободен.  
  
Корво кивнул и развернулся на выход. Он уже открыл одну из дверей, когда Дауд снова заговорил:  
\- Корво.  
  
От звука собственного имени, произнесенного этим прокуренным, посаженным виски, голосом, у него что-то вздрогнуло внутри, а колени едва не подвели, предательски ослабнув. Он обернулся.  
  
\- Спасибо. За то, что не бросил эту затею, - что-то в его тоне подсказывало Корво, что Дауд благодарил его не только за продолжение поисков.  
  
Он кивнул и вышел из офиса.  


***

  
\- И где ты, Бездна тебя дери, пропадал последние несколько месяцев, Аттано? - Ардан опрокинул в рот остатки виски. - Нам недоставало тебя в спаррингах. Мне пришлось делать ставки на долбанного Дженкинса!  
  
\- Завали, Ардан, - выплюнул Дженкинс. - Я тебе двадцать монет выиграл за прошлую неделю.  
  
\- Да, но Аттано выигрывал тридцать за вечер, - ухмыльнулся Ардан и снова повернулся к Корво. - Так где ты пропадал? В «Золотой кошке»?  
  
\- Думаю, ты перетрахал всех тамошних шлюх. Так что, нет, - ответил Корво. Ардан расхохотался и хлопнул его по спине.  
  
Корво было приказано отдыхать. Так что, когда Квинн выследил его и предложил перекинуться в картишки под мостом, он не стал отказываться. Они притащили туда пару бутылок виски и уселись в небольшой круг, куря и выпивая, прячась под Палатой, вдали от их троп.  
  
\- Не донимай его, Ардан, - сказала Галия, уютно устроившаяся под боком у Джордана. - Он больше не щен и волен идти куда ему захочется, не отчитываясь перед тобой.  
  
\- Ладно, - прервал их Федор, бывший в этой игре дилером. - Вскрываем карты, господа.   
  
Они разложили карты прямо на полу. У Джордана был Дануолл-рояль. Все разочарованно застонали, когда он собрал их монеты, присовокупляя их к уже внушительной стопке.  
  
\- Скотина ты, - насупился Ардан.  
  
\- Каждый раз, - бормотал себе под нос Квин. - Он выигрывает каждый раз.  
  
\- Так просто не бывает, - Дженкинс качал головой. - Это его второй Дануолл-рояль за сегодня!  
  
\- Он жульничает, - подлила масла в огонь Галия, толкая Джордана локтем.  
  
\- Ничего я не жульничаю! - ушел в отказ довольный собой Джордан, продолжая складывать последний выигрыш в аккуратную стопку. - Я просто невероятно талантлив и неподражаем во всем, что делаю.  
  
Галия скорбно прикрыла глаза рукой.  
  
\- И этого человека я полюбила...  
  
\- Еще не поздно сделать другой выбор, дорогуша, - поигрывая бровями, заявил Ардан.  
  
Джордан подобран несколько карт и метнул в него. Пока они спорили, Квинн легонько толкнул Корво локтем.  
  
\- Эй. Где ты все-таки пропадаешь в последнее время? - тихо спросил он.  
  
Корво замялся. Врать он не хотел, ни Квинну, ни остальным.  
  
\- Не могу сказать.  
  
\- Ладно, - Квинн очевидно расстроился. - Но ты же не попал в неприятности? Все хорошо?  
  
\- Никаких неприятностей, - заверил его Корво, и Квинн кивнул, покончив на том с расспросами.  
  
\- Сдавай, блядь, следующий круг, - скомандовал Ардан Федору. - Этот раунд ублюдку не выиграть, - он уставился на Джордана. - Я слежу за тобой в оба глаза, засранец.  
  
Джордан выглядел довольным подобным вниманием.  
  
\- Ох, я польщен! - ворковал он, накручивая на палец прядь волос. - Уверен, что я не достоин обоих твоих глаз, Ардан! Если бы я знал о твоих чувствах раньше, то давно бы бросил эту милую леди, - рассыпался он мелким бесом и расхохотался, когда Галия заколотила его по руке.  
  
Спустя несколько раундов, три из которых выиграл Джордан, дважды уступив Адрану и Дженкинсу, Федор начал собирать карты, зная, что игра окончена.  
  
\- И зачем я вообще это предложил... - бормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Джордан поднялся на ноги, потянулся и, всячески игнорируя сцепившихся у него за спиной Адрена и Дженкинса, предложил руку вставшей Галие.  
  
\- Давайте удалимся, миледи?  
  
Галия стукнула его ладошкой по груди.  
  
\- Как будто ты можешь сойти за лорда. Да на тебе же клеймо деревенского дурачка, - поддразнила она его, но все равно взяла его под локоть и смотрела на него так, словно кроме него в мире больше никого не было.  
  
Джордан уткнулся носом в ее волосы.  
  
\- И за что же мне так повезло.  
  
Корво не слышал, что ответила Галия.  
  
\- Они отвратительны, - Квинн наморщил нос, глядя на их удаляющиеся фигуры. - Зачем они нас мучают, заставляя на это смотреть?  
  
Корво лишь хлебнул еще обжигающего горло виски.  
  
Федор тоже ушел; они попрощались с ним и остались последить за кувыркавшимися по полу Дженкинсом и Арданом еще немного. В конце концов, эта парочка свалилась в воду и борьба возобновилась с новой силой.  
  
\- Это они так всю ночь телепаться будут, - вздохнул Квинн. - Я спать.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
  
Квинн перенесся прочь, а сам Корво ушел бродить в сторону Ренхевена. Он уселся на камни недалеко от кромки воды.  
  
Единственным источником света здесь была луна; неподалеку светились окна маленького паба, а речную гладь рассекал одинокий корабль. И тут было так тихо и мирно, словно Корво остался единственным живым существом в целом городе. Он зажал в губах очередную сигарету.  
  
\- Прошу прощения.  
  
Он замер на месте, не донеся зажигалку до кончика сигареты; огонек трепетал на слабом ветру. Корво повернул голову в сторону, откуда раздался голос. Дальше по пляжу он разглядел темный силуэт, стоявший рядом с лодкой. Должно быть, Корво устал больше, чем хотел признавать, ведь сперва он не заметил этого человека.  
  
\- Могу я одолжить вашу зажигалку на время, если вы не против? - спросил незнакомец. Уроженец Гристоля, если судить по речи. И на стражника не похож.  
  
\- А кто спрашивает?  
  
\- Меня зовут Сэмюэль, - ответил лодочник. - Я думал, что управлюсь до заката, - он махнул в сторону своей лодки. - Но, боюсь, мои руки работают уже не так споро, как прежде. Мне бы только подсветить себе на несколько минут, пока я заканчиваю.  
  
Корво медленно поднялся с камней. Он щелкнул крышкой зажигалки и перенесся прямиком к лодочнику. Это задумывалось как угроза, как предупреждение, что с ним лучше не связываться.  
Но Сэмюэль лишь моргнул удивленно и совсем не выглядел напуганным. Он протянул руку за зажигалкой.  
  
Корво уронил ее в чужую ладонь и отошел назад.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - поблагодарил Сэмюэль и отвернулся к лодке, опускаясь рядом с ней на колени. Подхватив инструмент и подсвечивая себе нужный участок, он принялся что-то ремонтировать. - Даю вам слово, что верну ее вам в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
Корво было любопытно, а знает ли лодочник с кем разговаривает, узнал ли его форму. Скорее всего, да и просто-напросто не боялся его. Корво осмотрелся; кроме них на пляже больше никого не было. Он решил, что если лодочник и задумал что-то недоброе, то он сможет постоять за себя.  
  
\- Тихая ночь, - сказал Сэмюэль, закручивая ослабленный болт на днище лодки. - Наслаждаетесь тишиной и спокойствием, пока есть возможность?  
  
\- _Наслаждался_ , - буркнул Корво, и лодочник хохотнул.  
  
\- Извиняюсь, что помешал... - зажигалка выскользнула из его пальцев и упала в песок. - Ох, проклятье.  
Понаблюдав несколько секунд, как лодочник копается в песке, Корво, вопреки здравому смыслу, сел рядом с ним на корточки, отыскал и зажег зажигалку. Сэмюэль кивнул в знак благодарности и продолжил работу, а Корво подносил дрожащий огонек ближе к месту починки. Они провели в дружественной тишине некоторое время. Пока Сэмюэль работал, Корво изучал его лодку; она была немногим больше стандартных двухместных, в ней бы даже нашлось бы место для третьего пассажира, при условии, что он будет достаточно легким.  
  
\- Амарант? - прочитал Корво написанное на борту название.  
  
Сэмюэль кивнул.  
  
\- Я назвал ее так в честь женщины. Давным давно.  
  
Корво не понимал, зачем давать имена неодушевленным предметам. Но это имя ему понравилось.  
  
\- Оно что-то означает?  
  
\- В Морли есть цветок с таким названием. Кажется его значение - «неувядающий». Или что-то вроде этого, - пожал плечами Сэмюэль.  
  
\- Я думал, что перед названиями лодок всегда ставят определенный артикль, - Корво передал ему другой инструмент.  
  
Сэмюэль снова тихо засмеялся.  
  
\- Это правило действует только для больших кораблей. Вы, наверняка, видели это в названиях на китобойных судах, - добавил он и взглянул на реку. - Как вон на том, - он указал вдаль. - Полагаю, эта частица перед названием добавляет им значимости.  
  
Корво проследил его взгляд до корабля. Он заметил подвешенного над палубой кита.  
  
\- Он что, живой? - Корво никогда прежде не видел китов живьем.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, - Сэмюэль покачал головой. - Это самая настоящая дикость. То, что с ними делают. Они же никому не причиняют вреда.  
  
\- Ворвань достаточно ценна, чтобы люди забыли о подобных нюансах, - ответил Корво, но не мог не согласиться с лодочником. Несчастных созданий забивали без всякой жалости, и все ради топлива для новых изобретений Соколова. - Бессмысленная жестокость. Корво тоже убивал, пусть и по найму, но те люди того заслуживали.  
  
\- Видите? - Сэмюэль жестом указал на буквы, написанные на борту корабля. - "The Delilah". В бухте к бойни вы еще с дюжину таких найдете.  
  
Корво пристально смотрел на корабль.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Сэмюэль снова указал на реку.  
  
\- Не видите? Делайла. Написано вдоль борта.  
  
Корво прищурился. Секунда ушла на поиск надписи, но она действительно была там, где и сказал Сэмюэль. _Делайла_.  
  
Он хлопнул лодочника по плечу, заставив того подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
Сэмюэль искоса взглянул на него.  
  
\- Как скажете. Спасибо за помощь...  
  
\- Зажигалку оставьте себе, - Корво передал ее лодочнику, встал и направился обратно.  
  
Сэмюэль помахал зажигалкой ему в след и прокричал:  
\- Вы уверены? Я ведь почти закончил...  
  
\- Оставьте! — крикнул ответ Корво.  
  
Он оставил лодочника в полном смятении, и тот растерянно улыбался, пока Корво не пропал из виду.  
Корво покрыл расстояние до Палаты за рекордные сроки и к концу своего марш-броска едва мог дышать. Он буквально ввалился в офис, чуть не сорвав двери, и нашумел достаточно, чтобы Дауд схватился за револьвер.  
  
\- Да Чужого ради! - рыкнул он. - Сейчас середина гребаной ночи, Аттано! Что могло такого стрястись...  
  
\- Нас есть зацепка, - задыхался Корво, убирая лезущие в лицо растрепанные волосы; ноги предательски дрожали от усталости. Он вряд ли мог выглядеть менее презентабельно, но в данный момент его это совсем не волновало.  
  
И судя по выражению лица Дауда, в котором невероятным образом переплелись надежда и недоверие, ему тоже было плевать.  
  
\- Зацепка?  
  
\- На Делайлу.


	2. Ротвильд

Корво отследил «Делайлу» до бойни Ротвильда, что располагалась в Мясницком ряду. У этого места была дурная репутация. Работники Ротвильда, - мясники, - славились своей беспринципностью и жестокостью. Однако Дауд по-прежнему стоял на том, что ему для этой работы нужны только Корво и Билли, хоть последняя и настаивала, чтобы он подключил больше людей. Дауд заверил ее, что расскажет остальным об их расследовании, как только будет располагать достаточной информацией.  
  
Они проникли на бойню через погрузочный отсек. У них были и другие варианты, - главный вход и канализационный тоннель, - но они выбрали меньшее из трех зол.  
  
\- Ротвильд, говорят, тот еще упрямец, - сказала Билли, когда они пробрались внутрь. - Сомневаюсь, что он расскажет что-то добровольно. Забастовщики снаружи упоминали, что в холодильной камере стоит кресло для допросов. Может нам пригодиться, если ты захочешь добывать информацию силой.  
  
\- Удостоверься, что они говорили правду, - дал ей распоряжение Дауд. - Корво и я пока отыщем Ротвильда.  
  
\- Должно быть, он где-то поблизости от своего кабинета. Стоит начать оттуда, - добавил Корво.  
  
Билли отправилась на поиски холодильника. Дауд же с Корво ушли вглубь отсека.  
  
Они прошли мимо ящиков, сложенных штабелями, и Корво взглянул на место назначения груза. Самара, в Тивии. Далеко от Дануолла. Ящики были достаточно большими, чтобы вместить в себя человека. Раз уж Ротвильд не был их целью официально, - никто не нанимал их, чтобы убить его, - Дауд был бы рад альтернативному способу избавиться от него. Корво сделал мысленную пометку вернуться к этому вопросу в более подходящее время, а пока они продолжали двигаться к кабинету управляющего.  
  
Пробираясь дальше, Корво последними словами проклинал свою маску; фильтры в ней не справлялись с вонью китовых туш и кипящего жира, идущей из убойного цеха. Запах был таким сильным, что, наверняка, преследовал бы их несколько дней спустя, намертво въевшись в одежду.  
  
Дауд тоже скривился.  
  
\- Бездна, - он взглянул на Корво. - Маска помогает?  
  
Корво отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Просто давай двигаться дальше.  
  
Когда они отыскали кабинет, дышалось им уже не в пример легче. Поблизости были слышны голоса.  
  
\- Проверь, кто там, - отдал ему приказ Дауд.  
  
Корво перепрыгнул на потолочные балки и пробрался по ним до самого кабинета, на который ему открылся прекрасный вид. Там, внизу, был сам Ротвильд, и он, вне всяких сомнений, угрожал своему работнику — молодой женщине в испачканной кровью одежде.  
  
Корво перенесся обратно к Дауду.  
  
\- Там Ротвильд. С женщиной.  
  
\- Должно быть, Абигейл Эймс, - сказал Дауд. - Забастовщик снаружи сказал, что с ней стоит поговорить. Пока оставайся в тени. Наблюдай.  
  
Корво вернулся на балки, а Дауд кружил вокруг кабинета; они оба слушали, о чем говорили Ротвильд с Абигейл, и были готовы вмешаться, в любой момент.  
  
\- Мистер Ротвильд. Бандри...  
  
\- Не зови меня так, - огрызнулся он. - Ты лишилась этой привилегии.  
  
Стоило отдать ей должное, - Абигейл его не боялась и гнула свою линию.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, на что способен Рамзи. Когда он придет за мной, то убьет тебя. Вспорет тебе брюхо и скормит твои потроха крысам.  
  
\- Не старайся меня запугать. Твоей маленькой забастовке конец, а мои мясники — лучшие бойцы в Дауолле. Эймс, я ходил на китобойном судне и кое-чему научился, - он подошел к ней поближе. - Ты поначалу даже боли не почувствуешь. Наша беседа будет долгой.  
  
Дауд подал Корво сигнал спуститься; Ротвильд завертел головой, когда они разом появились между ним и женщиной.  
  
\- Ты, - ахнула Абигейл за их спинами. - Я тебя знаю. Ты Нож Дануолла.  
  
\- С тобой мы разберемся позже, - отрезал Дауд, обращаясь к ней.  
  
Абигейл умолкла и, заметив клинок в руке Корво, отошла от них на полшага.  
  
Дауд полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на человеке, ради которого они сюда явились.   
  
\- Ты Дауд, да? - обратился к нему Ротвильд. - Что ты тут делаешь? Кто послал тебя?  
  
\- Я пришел поговорить о корабле «Делайла».  
  
\- _Кто_ нанял тебя? Тебя прислал регент?  
  
\- Может, он пришел, чтобы усадить тебя в твое особое кресло, - подала голос Абигейл.  
  
\- Заткнись!  
  
\- Убейте его, - настаивала она, - и я расскажу вам о «Делайле» все. И приплачу, вдобавок.  
  
\- Умолкни! А ты, - оскалился Ротвильд, - дурных советов не слушай. Живым меня не возьмешь!  
  
Он развернулся бежать, но врезался прямиком в Билли, вышедшую из перемещения прямо у его на пути. Ее меч упирался ему в живот.  
  
\- Как я вовремя, - она взглянула через плечо Ротвильда, на Дауда. - Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?  
  
\- Пока что уложи его спать. А мы пока решим его дальнейшую судьбу.   
  
Билли выстрелила усыпляющим дротиком Ротвильду в ногу, и тот, как подкошенный, рухнул на пол. Дауд жестом подозвал ее.  
  
\- Что тебе удалось найти?  
  
\- Забастовщики не лгали. Там действительно стоит кресло для допросов, - она осмотрела Ротвильда. - Он здоровый, снотворное быстро выветрится. Но до холодильника дотащить успеем.  
  
Дауд задумчиво посмотрел на Абигейл.  
  
\- Поговори с ней. Сомневаюсь, что она просто так нам что-то расскажет, так что выясни, что ей нужно. Мы пока отнесем Ротвильда в холодильник. Найдешь нас там, если получится с ней договориться. Мы подождем тебя.  
  
Билли кивнула. Корво заметил, как изменилась ее походка, когда она направилась к Абигейл. У Билли всегда была слабость к властным женщинам, а мисс Эймс вполне вписывалась в этот критерий. Возможно, Билли планировала добиться сделки с помощью флирта. Корво завидовал ее уверенности. Он бы никогда не смог провернуть что-то подобное.  
  
Дауд взвалил Ротвильда через плечо, за что Корво был отдельно благодарен; управляющий был тот еще здоровяк и весил, скорее всего, вдвое больше, чем Корво, так что сам бы он его не утащил.  
  
Оставив Билли с Абигейл, они отправились на поиски кресла для допросов. Шли они медленно, с такой-то ношей; Корво следил за тем, чтобы их процессия не попалась никому на глаза. Наконец, они добрались до холодильной камеры. И действительно, Билли была права: в задней части помещения стояло кресло, подсоединенное кабелями к машине.  
  
Дауд небрежно сбросил бессознательное тело в неудобное кресло. На пару они закрепили его руки фиксаторами на подлокотниках. Родвильд слабо дернулся.  
  
\- Снотворное почти перестало действовать, - заметил Корво.  
  
\- Усыпим его еще раз, если Билли выудит у Эймс достаточно информации. Возможно, его даже не придется допрашивать.  
  
И они ждали. Оба молчали, но Корво вовсе не возражал. В этом отношении они с Даудом были похожи: им не было нужды заполнять тишину пустой болтовней. Корво мельком взглянул на него. Дауд не принимал участия в миссиях последние полгода, и Корво мог бы сказать, что тот слегка «заржавел», но держал язык за зубами. Дауд бы не оценил, если бы ему указали на то, что он и так знал.  
  
Спустя пару минут, Дауд все же заметил его взгляд, но отводить глаза было поздно.  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
\- Надо разделиться, когда будем покидать бойню, - ответил Корво, практически выпалил. - Меньше шансов, что нас заметят, если мы выйдем разными путями.  
  
\- Тогда так и сделаем, - последовавшая затем тишина уже не казалась такой легкой, как до этого.   
  
Очевидно, Дауду тоже так показалось, и он заговорил снова:  
\- Вчера ко мне заходил Джулиан. Снова со сломанным носом. Твоих рук дело?  
  
Корво поморщился. Он ожидал, что рано или поздно придется объясняться.  
  
\- Он снова цеплялся к Квинну.  
  
\- И за это ты сломал ему нос.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Дауд вздохнул.  
  
\- Я бы вызвал тебя к себе, но я хотел, чтобы ты отдохнул перед сегодняшней работой. Нельзя кидаться на людей, Аттано. Я не потерплю...  
  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, я не собираюсь стоять в стороне и позволять Джулиану вести себя, как сволочь.  
  
\- Думаешь, я сам не хочу ему врезать как следует?  
  
Корво молча уставился на него. Такого он не ожидал.  
  
\- И не надо на меня так таращиться. Я прекрасно осведомлен, какой сволочью он иногда бывает, - Дауд строго смотрел на него. - Но это не дает тебе право давать сдачи сильнее. Уяснил?  
  
\- Но Квинн... - запротестовал Корво.  
  
\- Квинн должен прийти ко мне, если его донимает Джулиан.  
  
\- Он не придет. Он слишком упрямый.  
  
\- Это касается и тебя. Вы должны были прийти ко мне, - сказал Дауд выглядел недовольным. - Что я за лидер такой, если не могу защитить своих людей, даже когда что-то происходит прямо у меня под носом?  
  
Корво хотел было его успокоить, но к ним присоединилась Билли, и он проглотил непроизнесенные слова.  
  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя хорошие новости, - Дауд переключил свое внимание на нее.  
  
\- Эймс хочет, чтобы мы взорвали бойню.  
  
Ожидаемо, Дауд не пришел в восторг от такого предложения.  
  
\- Этого не будет.  
  
\- Я ей сказала, что ты так и отреагируешь, - пробубнила Билли. - Но она отказалась делиться какой-либо информацией, пока мы не выполним ее условие. Так что, я усыпила ее и оставила у главного входа. У меня сложилось впечатление, что она сможет о себе позаботиться, когда очнется.  
  
Билли явно расстроилась, что ее флирт не окупился.  
  
\- Похоже, он наш единственный шанс, - она махнула рукой в сторону Ротвидьда. - Я пойду, послежу снаружи, чтобы вам никто не помешал, - она выскользнула за дверь. - Развлекайтесь.  
  
Дауд вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
  
\- Если мы не получим информацию в ближайшее время, - сказал он, - то, может быть, нам и _следует_ взорвать тут все, - Корво подозревал, что он шутит, но раздражение в его голосе ставило уверенность под сомнение.  
  
\- «Делайла» стоит в гавани, так что Ротвильду, наверняка, есть, что нам сказать, - ответил Корво. - Я уверен.  
  
Его слова, вроде, немного приободрили Дауда; когда Ротвильд завозился на месте, застонал недовольно, Дауд жестом велел Корво встать рядом с рубильником, пускающим электричество.  
  
Владелец бойни мутным взглядом шарил по помещению, пока не наткнулся на Дауда; его взгляд тут же прояснился.   
  
\- Что такого ты хочешь знать, что решил связаться с таким человеком, как я?  
  
\- Я уже говорил. Прежде, чем ты попытался сбежать. Я пришел поговорить о корабле «Делайла».  
  
\- А не пойти ли тебе нахрен?  
  
Дауд кивнул на рубильник, и Корво послушно потянул за него.  
  
Ротвильд конвульсивно выгнулся в кресле, а на фиксаторах, что удерживали его руки, заплясали электрические разряды.  
  
\- Ха! - он тяжело задышал, когда подача тока прекратилась. - Думали, пощекотал меня, и я сразу сдам тебе друга? - он переводил взгляд то на одного из них, то на другого. - Я в «Золотой кошке» твоей сестре за такие забавы даже приплачиваю!  
  
Получив еще одно одобрение от Дауда, Корво снова опустил рычаг.  
  
Ротвильд стиснул зубы и следующую серию разрядов перенес, не издав ни звука; но Корво видел, как побелели его пальцы, вцепившиеся в подлокотники.  
  
\- Кто такая Делайла?  
  
Но Ротвильд его проигнорировал и переключил свое внимание на Корво.  
  
\- Ты свое дело знаешь, парень. Что есть, то есть, - прохрипел он. - Жестокости тебе не занимать, как и моим ребятам. Не хочешь на меня работать? Мы же деловые люди, давай договоримся. Отпусти меня и ударим по рукам.  
  
Дауд схватил Ротвильда за подбородок и дернул, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.   
  
\- Даже не пробуй заговорить ему зубы, - рыкнул он. - Ты со мной разговариваешь.  
  
Еще один отказ сотрудничать, и Дауд бы ударил его. Ковро надеялся, что Ротвильд вот-вот сломается и уступит, ради его собственного блага. Пытка электричеством это детский лепет по сравнению с правым хуком Дауда; Корво не раз видел, как этот удар ломал смотрителям носы даже через их металлические маски.  
  
\- Почему ты назвал так корабль?  
  
\- Тебе-то что за дело?! И это не я, а прежний владелец. Назвал посудину в честь своей зазнобы. Художницы.  
  
\- Художницы? - в памяти Корво что-то нервно дернулось.  
  
\- Да. А теперь отвалите! - голос Ротвильда хрипло потрескивал. Еще один разряд.  
  
Ротвильд заверещал, когда Корво опустил рубильник еще раз.  
  
\- Кто был предыдущим владельцем?  
  
\- ДА БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТ! ПОВЕРЕННЫЙ ТИМШ! - Ротвильд зажмурил глаза, он задыхался.   
  
Дауд склонился к нему поближе, достал свой меч и воткнул его в сиденье между ног управляющего. Ротвильд гулко сглотнул; прежней бравады как не бывало.  
  
\- Прошу, - понизил голос Дауд, проворачивая лезвие и раскурочивая обивку кресла. - Продолжай.  
  
***  
Он рассказал им все, что знал. Делайла начинала помощницей пекаря в Башне Дануолла, а год спустя стала ученицей Соколова. Это была та самая женщина, что Корво видел в мастерской Королевского лекаря полгода назад. Он как чувствовал, что что-то с ней было не так. Совсем недавно она написала портрет Арнольда Тимша, своего бывшего любовника. Он был зажиточным адвокатом, жившим в Деловом квартале. Он же назвал в ее честь китобойное судно, еще до того, как она бросила его. После он продал корабль Ротвильду.  
  
\- Ты видел Делайлу? - Дауд прищурился. - Уверен?  
  
\- Месяцы назад видел, - ответил Корво. - Я не знал, кто она такая. Хотел рассказать тебе...  
  
\- Но я позвал тебя обсуждать работу в Башне, - закончил за него Дауд. - Где ты ее видел?  
  
\- У Королевского лекаря.  
  
\- Чужого ради, - заворчал Дауд. - Я столько раз уже говорил своим людям держаться подальше от дома Соколова. Эти приказы каким-то волшебным образом не исключают тебя, Аттано.  
  
\- Мне просто было по пути, вот я и заглянул одним глазком, - Корво сознательно умолчал о том, что он был внутри дома. - Этого больше не повторится, сэр.  
  
Дауд воткнул усыпляющий дротик в плечо Ротвильда, и больше не сказал ни слова по этой теме.  
  
\- Надо придумать, что с ним сделать, - пробубнил он себе под нос.  
  
\- В погрузочном отсеке есть ящики, - сказал Корво. - С местом назначения в Тивии. Это на какое-то время помешает ему путаться у нас под ногами, если, конечно, он переживет это путешествие.  
  
Дауд одобрительно кивнул и принялся связывать владельцу бойни руки, Корво же спутывал тому лодыжки.  
  
Когда они закончили, Билли снова появилась рядом с ними.  
  
\- Почему он до сих пор жив?  
  
\- Потому, что я так решил, - лаконично ответил Дауд.  
  
\- Мы отправим его на один из его кораблей, - объяснил Корво. - Он не сможет вернуться в город еще несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Мы так не работаем, - рассердилась Билли. - Убить его быстрее и проще. И безопаснее. Смерть уж точно помешает ему нам навредить.   
  
\- Билли, - предостерег ее дальнейшие возмущения Дауд. - Я сказал «нет».  
  
Она упрямо смотрела в ответ, но больше спорить не стала.   
  
\- Он что-нибудь рассказал?  
  
\- Указал на связь Делайлы и поверенного Тимша. У него мы сможем разузнать больше, - Дауд снова взвалил Ротвильда себе на плечо и прошел мимо Билли, направляясь к двери. - Корво предложил нам уйти разными путями, и я согласился. Билли, идешь через главный вход.  
  
\- Я выйду через тоннель под бойней, - предложил Корво; Дауд все равно нес Ротвильда в погрузочный отсек, и ему было ближе выйти через ту же дверь, что они вошли.  
  
Дауд кивнул им обоим.  
  
\- Перегруппируемся на крыше офиса стражи за рекой. И будьте осторожны, - приказал он. - Мясники все еще здесь.  
  
Корво подождал пока Дауд безопасно минует группу мясников и выйдет наружу. Когда он увидел, что тот перенесся на уровень выше, то отправился искать свой выход в убойном цеху.  
  
Бойня была в таком состоянии, что Корво почти пожалел о том, что они не согласились взорвать ее для Абигейл. Но он помнил, что сказал Дауду. _«Я могу быть осторожным, сэр»._ Устроить взрыв было бы не очень осторожным поступком.  
  
Корво перенесся между двумя цехами и оцепенел, когда увидел кита.  
  
Несчастное создание было подвешено в воздухе над стоком, ведущим в канализацию; его брюхо было вспорото, и внутренности истекали кровью, заливая металлический пол бледно-красными ручьями. Он издавал звуки, похожие на плач, и Корво потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы осознать, что существо все еще было живым.  
  
Он мечтал увидеть живого кита, но эту встречу он представлял себе совершенно иначе.  
  
\- Блядь, - прошептал он. Корво отдавал себе отчет в том, как глупо себя вел. Он мог, не моргнув и глазом, убить леди или добросовестного, честного стражника, но чуть не разрыдался перед гребаным китом. Главное, не проболтаться Ардану.  
  
Его взгляд наткнулся на машину, похожую на ту, что была подключена к креслу для допросов. К этой же был подсоединен кит; толстые кабели вели к двум генераторам. Такое количество электричества убило бы кита мгновенно. Гнезда для баков с ворванью в генераторах пустовали. Пока что.   
  
Корво перевел взгляд с генераторов на вход в тоннель. Его не должно было это заботить. Он не должен был рисковать. Это был всего лишь кит.  
  
Пять минут спустя, когда Корво уже свалил трех храпящих мясников в одну кучу и тащил бак с ворванью ко второму генератору, он подумал, что, может быть, Дауд с Рульфио были правы на его счет, - не известно ему понятие осторожности.  
  
Оба бака встали на свои места, и Корво перенесся к панели управления. Рядом с рубильником лежала записка; Корво узнал почерк Соколова. Мясникам предписывалось держать кита живым для экспериментов.   
  
Корво взглянул на кита. Его огромный глаз был прямо напротив него.  
  
\- Надеюсь, тебя это немного утешит. Королевский лекарь останется ни с чем и будет крайне недоволен, - Корво знал, что ему, скорее всего, померещилось, но он был готов поклясться, что огромное существо улыбнулось ему. - Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось провести свои последние дни в таком месте, - сказал он и опустил рубильник.  
  
Кит дернулся всем телом, когда разряд достиг его сердца, и замер.  
  
Корво протянул руку и коснулся его морды под глазом. Теперь он выглядел умиротворенным, совсем как на картинках в книжках, которые ему с Беатрис читал отец. Но прежние его фантазии не шли ни в какое сравнение с действительностью.  
  
Звук приближавшихся голосов привел Корво в чувство. Он нырнул под кита. Кровь все еще сочилась из раны на брюхе, и ему пришлось лавировать между падавшими сверху струйками.  
  
Когда он присел на корточки, чтобы пролезть под низкие своды сточного тоннеля, по его затылку словно скользнули холодные губы.  
  
**_\- Интересно._**  
  
Корво вздрогнул и оглянулся через плечо, но позади него были лишь потоки китовой крови.  
  
***  
\- Вставай или я вылью кофе тебе на голову.  
  
Подушка заглушила ответ Корво.  
  
\- Поднимайся уже.  
  
Корво через силу приоткрыл один глаз. Солнце еще не встало, и в общежитии было чертовски холодно. Он сильнее зарылся под одеяло.  
  
\- Корво...  
  
\- Лей. Мне все равно.  
  
\- Сволочь ты, Аттано, - Федор поставил кружку на подоконник и отстал.  
  
\- Спасибо, - промямлил Корво.  
  
Он снова задремал. После вчерашнего мышцы страшно ныли, а тело в тепле и уюте нагретой постели казалось неподъемным; и побоку был близившийся рассвет. Ему только начал сниться сон о зависшем в синеве ките, окруженном парящими фонариками, как с него сдернули одеяло.  
  
\- Верни его, Джордан.  
  
Тот восторженно присвистнул при виде полуодетого Корво.  
  
\- Отдам, если разрешишь к тебе присоединиться.  
  
\- Подумай, что скажет Галия.  
  
\- Ну, тогда ты не получишь свое одеяло, - Джордан скомкал его и бросил на соседнюю кровать, в Дженкинса. Ком прилетел тому точно в голову, вызвав страдальческий сонный стон.  
  
\- Ну же, подъем. Тебя это тоже касается, Дженкинс.  
  
Корво сел на кровати и, с трудом продрав глаза, потянулся за кофе. Напиток жег ему язык, но он прикончил его за несколько секунд. Набросив рубашку и надев сапоги, он забрал одеяло с кровати Дженкинса и бросил на свою.  
  
\- Просыпайся, Джен, - Корво потряс товарища за плечо и вышел в коридор.  
  
По пути в столовую он встретил Дмитрия, и дальше они пошли вместе.  
  
\- Ты завтра идешь в Деловой квартал?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Дмитрий. - Билли тоже идет.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Корво бросил взгляд в сторону офиса, когда они проходили мимо. Дауд, как обычно, был за письменным столом.  
  
Так как они раздобыли надежные зацепки на Делайлу, Дауд посвятил остальных в суть их расследования. И со вчерашнего дня Корво донимали вопросами о его участии, чему он был не рад.  
Он на пару с Дмитрием присоединился к толпе, толкавшейся в столовой. Хобсон во все горло спорил с Ринальдо о том, как надо готовить мясо; Корво обошел их и взял себе еще кофе. Он присоединился к Рульфио за столом у двери, стоявшем дальше всего от общей суматохи.  
  
Рульфио придвинул к нему тарелку.  
  
\- Ешь.  
  
Корво продолжил цедить кофе. Рульфио не впечатлился.  
  
\- У тебя завтра важная работа на другом конце города, а ты тощий, как цыплак. Так что, давай ешь.  
  
\- А ты квохчешь, как наседка, - съязвил Корво, но все же наколол кусочек сосиски на вилку. - Ты сердишься, что я держал расследование о Делайле в тайне от тебя?  
  
Рульфио бледно улыбнулся. Хоть Корво большую часть времени и вел себя холодно и отстраненно, Рульфио знал, что тот испытывал глубокую привязанность к конкретным людям, чье мнение о нем было для него важно. Сам Рульфио был в числе этих людей.  
  
\- На тебя — нет. Тебя попросили держать язык за зубами, я понимаю, - заверил он. - На кого я злюсь, так это на Дауда. За то, что отправил тебя искать что-то, не зная, чем это может грозить, да еще и не разрешив сказать хоть кому-то, куда ты идешь.  
  
\- В том нет его вины, - возразил Корво.  
  
\- Не защищай его. Я знаю, как ты к нему относишься, Корво, но...  
  
\- Рульфио, - в его голосе прорезались предостерегающие нотки.  
  
Тот вздохнул.  
  
\- Прости. Я к тому, что ты должен понимать, что он не святой. А ты только милостью Чужого умудрился не убиться и не нарвался на неприятности. Однако Дауд не знал, за чем тебя посылает. Знал только, что это там тебя ждет верная смерть.  
  
\- Ты слишком мелодраматичен. Я бы отказался от этой работы, если бы счел ее настолько опасной.  
  
\- Ты бы не отказал ему, - выражение Рульфио становится болезненно понимающим. - Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
\- Не взваливай на него вину за это, - проворчал Корво.  
  
\- Тогда ты не бросайся слепо выполнять каждую его просьбу. Я знаю, что Дауд не хотел устраивать шумиху, привлекая всех нас. Я понимаю почему. Правда, - сказал Рульфио. - Но ты помнишь, почему у нас заведено за правило сообщать остальным, куда мы отправляемся, если покидаем Радшор?  
  
\- Чтобы знать откуда начинать поиски, если кто-то не вернется.  
  
\- Именно. Что, если бы ты не вернулся однажды? - Корво видел, как дернулся кадык на шее Рульфио. - Мы бы понятия не имели, где тебя искать. Ты понимаешь, что бы со мной было?  
  
\- Я не подумал об этом, - внутри едко плеснуло чувством вины. - Прости.  
  
\- Не извиняйся. Я на тебя не сержусь, - отмахнулся Рульфио. - Не позволяй моему «квохтанью» сдерживать тебя. Я слышал, ты проделал хорошую работу. И, я уверен, завтра ты вместе с остальными отправляешься в деловой квартал. Горжусь тобой.  
  
Корво отхлебывает кофе, чтобы сглотнуть внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле.  
  
\- Сентиментальный старик.  
  
Рульфио засмеялся.  
  
\- Съешь уже хренов завтрак.  
  
Корво снова взглянул в тарелку. Он никогда не любил много есть в день перед работой, и предпочел бы не есть вовсе, но Рульфио выглядел так, будто в случае отказа силой затолкал бы завтрак ему в глотку вместе с тарелкой. Корво решил, что лучше не спорить.  
  
Между Хобсоном и Ринальдо как раз разгорался очередной спор, когда в столовую вошел Дауд; за ним по пятам шел Томас. Сегодня Дауд был без привычного красного макинтоша; рукава простой белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей. Хмуро оглядев спорщиков, Дауд взял себе кофе и направился прямиком к их столу.  
  
\- Я пошел, - Рульфио забрал свою пустую кружку и был таков. Все-таки, он сильно злился на Дауда, раз пока не хотел с ним пересекаться.  
  
Корво кивком поприветствовал Дауда с Томасом. Они оба сели напротив него, и Томас тотчас же уставился в его тарелку.  
  
\- Угощайся, - Корво придвинул ее к нему.  
  
Дауд недовольно покосился на Томаса, когда тот проглотил первую сосиску, практически не жуя. Китобой смутился, но это не помешало ему потянуться за второй. Когда Томас сосредотачивался на работе, он часто забывал поесть, порой даже несколько дней к ряду. Однако, когда он вспоминал, то набрасывался на еду, как волкодав на стаю крыс.   
  
\- Ты идешь в Деловой квартал?  
  
Томас кивнул, чтобы не отвечать с набитым ртом.  
  
\- Я беру его и Ардана, не считая тебя с Билли, - пояснил Дауд. - Больше никого.  
  
\- Тебе понадобится больше людей, - озадаченно моргнул Корво. - Особняк Тимша хорошо охраняется.  
  
\- Вы четверо — все, что мне нужно, - повторил Дауд. - Если только ты не хочешь выдвинуть чью-то кандидатуру взамен собственной, - он так сказал это, что Корво сразу понял, что ему бы не позволили остаться в Радшоре, даже если бы он попросил.  
  
\- Нет, сэр.  
  
За столом воцарилась тишина, пока Томас не заприметил в другом конце зала еще чью-то тарелку, преступно оставленную без внимания. Он извинился и растворился среди галдящей толпы. Корво и Дауд остались наедине. Корво постукивал большим пальцем по кружке. Если не считать разговоров о Делайле и совместных вылазок по работе, они не оставались с глазу на глаз со дня убийства императрицы.  
  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, Рульфио злится на меня.  
  
Корво совершил ошибку, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Так и знал, - вздохнул Дауд. - Он избегает встречи со мной с тех пор, как я поставил всех в известность о нашем расследовании, - Дауд пристально посмотрел на Корво. - Он сердится, потому что я втянул тебя во все это?  
  
\- Он переживает, - ответил Корво. - У него это получается лучше всего.  
  
\- У него благие намерения, - Дауд почти улыбнулся. - Но он недооценивает некоторых из наших ребят. Особенно тебя. Он не видел тебя в деле, там, в городе. Он бы меньше переживал, если бы хотя бы раз увидел, на что ты способен.  
  
Корво таращился в кружку с остывшим кофе. Как отвечать на комплименты от Дауда он не знал.  
  
\- Как бы то ни было, ты давно не новичок, - продолжил Дауд. - Он больше не может выбирать для тебя работу. Теперь это только твоя прерогатива.  
  
\- Ты разве поощряешь избирательность в выборе работы?  
  
\- Я позволяю ставить под сомнение мои приказы, если ты с ними не согласен, - поправил его Дауд. - Это включает и работу, на которую я тебя назначаю.  
  
Корво вспомнил, почему Дауд был хорошим лидером. Он по природе своей был строгим и грубым, но никогда не был несправедлив по отношению к своим людям.  
  
Дауд отпил кофе и скривился. Он поставил кружку на стол и отодвинул ее от себя.   
  
\- Дрянь.  
  
\- Сегодня кофе варил Ринальдо.  
  
\- О, тогда все вполне объяснимо.  
  
\- Они, собственно, из-за этого и собачатся, - Корво кивнул в сторону Хобсона и Ринальдо. - Могу я высказать пожелание?  
  
Дауд выгнул бровь, но не ответил отказом.  
  
\- Прикажи Хобсону делать нам кофе на постоянной основе.  
  
Дауд хохотнул.  
  
\- Справедливая просьба. Ринальдо всех нас перетравит, если не лишить его свободного доступа к котлу.  
Корво спрятал улыбку за кружкой. Так легко было представить, что этот разговор происходил бы где-то еще. На Серконосе, например, вдали от Дануолла, от остальных людей и крыс; где их только двое и больше никого вокруг. Было бы здорово.  
  
Что-то грохнуло о кухонную печь; с задрожавшей стойки упало и разбилось несколько тарелок. Корво понял, что там Квинн, а потом увидел Джулиана, стоявшего в паре метрах от него; сложить два и два не составило труда. Народ перестал спорить, переключив свое внимание на этих двоих, ожидая драки. Джулиан двинулся в сторону Квинна.  
  
Корво резко встал и перенесся, встав прямо перед Джулианом; он уперся рукой ему в грудь, преграждая дорогу.  
  
\- Пусти меня к этому выродку, Аттано.  
  
\- Ты скотина, Джулиан, - Корво оттолкнул его. - Оставь его в покое.  
  
\- _Ее_ , - зашипел Джулиан, толкая Корво в ответ. - Раз нет у нее хуя, как у остальных мужиков, то этот ебаный фрик — _она_...  
  
\- Он в десять раз больше мужчина, чем ты, - сказал Корво. - А ты лишь гребаный трус... - Джулиан ударил его кулаком в лицо, рассекая ему губу. Остальные повскакивали со своих мест, окружая их.  
  
Корво отер рот, пачкая рукав, и, кажется, размазал кровь по челюсти. Прежде, чем кто-то успел вмешаться, он сгреб Джулиана за воротник и ударил его головой в переносицу, в очередной раз ломая тому нос, если только звучный хруст не означал что-то иное. Джулиан прижал руку к лицу; кровь сочилась между его пальцев.  
  
\- А ну оба прекратили!  
  
Толпа затихла мгновенно. И Корво, и Джулиан одновременно повернулись к Дауду. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он не потерпит никаких возражений, поэтому Корво отступил и принялся разглядывать едва стоявшего на ногах противника.   
  
\- Джулиан, в мой офис, - приказал Дауд. - Мы обсуждали твое поведение всего два дня назад. Это было последнее предупреждение.  
  
Джулиан плюнул кровью в сторону Квинна прежде, чем потащиться на выход; он морщился и шипел, пока вправлял сломанный нос.  
  
\- Мудак, - констатировал Корво, наблюдая за его удаляющейся спиной.  
  
\- Ты тоже, Аттано. Шевелись, - гаркнул Дауд, когда Корво остался стоять на своем месте.  
  
Квинн тронул его за руку.   
  
\- Ты вляпался по уши. Прекрати уже вмешиваться.  
  
\- И оставить тебе все веселье? - ободряюще улыбнулся Корво. - Я буду в порядке.  
  
Он догнал Дауда с Джулианом в дверях, гадая, сможет ли еще раз начистить рожу китобою, прежде чем Дауд все-таки прибьет его за самоуправство.  
  
***  
\- Мое терпение иссякло. В отношении каждого из вас, - Дауд практически рычал на них. - Ничего хорошего не было уже в том, что я слышал о ваших драках по всему району. Но прямо в чертовой столовой на глазах у остальных? Некоторые из них — новобранцы. Какой пример вы им подаете, избивая друг друга в кровь?  
  
\- Это все, блядь, Аттано начал!  
  
\- Это _ты_ начал, трансфобная ты мразь!  
  
\- Довольно! - Дауд переводил взгляд то на одного, то на другого. - Джулиан, мы уже говорили о твоем поведении. Так много, что это уже неприемлемо. Если ты не подчинишься моему приказу, если мне поступит еще одна жалоба, если я хоть слово услышу, что ты снова беспокоишь Квинна, нам с тобой придется расстаться.  
  
Джулиан вытаращил глаза. Даже Корво был немного удивлен. Он слышал, что однажды Дауд уже выгонял кого-то из их рядов, давно, еще до того, как Корво к ним присоединился.  
  
\- Я понятно объясняю?  
  
Джулиан сглотнул и убрал руки за спину.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Назначение на площади Холджера остается за тобой на обозримое будущее, - добавил Дауд. - Можешь быть свободен.  
  
Джулиан развернулся и, даже не удостоив Корво взглядом, перенесся прочь.   
  
\- Теперь ты, - сурово уставился на него Дауд.  
  
\- Такого больше...  
  
\- Не повторится, сэр, - закончил за него Дауд. - Ты это говорил последние семь раз, что затевал с ним драку.  
  
Корво ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты переживаешь за Квинна. И я злюсь не потому, что ты приглядываешь за ним, - разъяснял ему Дауд. - Я злюсь потому, что думал, что ты будешь действовать умнее.  
  
\- Ты должен избавиться от Джулиана, - Корво не сдержал рвущихся с языка слов. - Он не прекратит...  
  
\- Джулиан, пусть он и невыносим, все же один из нас. Как и Квинн. Как и ты. Однажды, пусть даже не скоро, он поймет, чего это стоит. Мы доверяем своим и защищаем друг друга. Ты понимаешь, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты дрался с кем-то из наших?  
  
\- Я не начинал эту драку. Джулиан ударил первым.  
  
\- Мне все равно. Ты уяснил, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты бил в ответ?  
  
Корво выдохнул через нос.  
  
\- Потому, что если даже мы друг друга откровенно недолюбливаем, мы должны доверять друг другу.  
  
\- Верно. Мы должны доверять своим, независимо от того кто они и что они делают. Если Джулиан снова будет создавать проблемы, не отвечай жестокостью на жестокость, а просто приди ко мне. Доверь мне разрешить эту проблему, - Дауд задумчиво постучал пальцем по столу. - Хотя, я сомневаюсь, что он отважится снова донимать Квинна, после такого-то предупреждения.  
  
\- А если все же отважится, ты скажешь ему выметаться? Серьезно?  
  
\- Скажу, - кивнул Дауд. - Я слов на ветер не бросаю. Мне хочется, чтобы Квинн знал, что здесь он в безопасности.  
  
Корво выдохнул с облегчением.  
  
\- Вы двое больше не будете драться?  
  
\- Нет, сэр.  
  
\- Ты и Квинн придете ко мне сразу же, если что-то случится?  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Дауд откинулся на спинку кресла, изучающе разглядывая его. Фразы «можешь быть свободен» так и не последовало, и Корво старался не нервничать под таким пристальным вниманием.  
  
\- Как твоя голова?  
  
Корво удивленно приоткрыл рот; Дауд, казалось, искренне переживал.  
  
\- В порядке.  
  
\- Если тот удар головой был так же хорош, каким показался, то болеть она будет еще несколько дней, - его взгляд задержался на рассеченной губе Корво, после чего Дауд встал из-за стола; ножки кресла проскрежетали по дощатому полу. - Иди за мной.  
  
Он обогнул стол, прошел мимо Корво и начал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж офиса. Корво помедлил и, прежде чем последовать за ним, бросил взгляд на входную дверь.  
  
Оглядевшись наверху, он едва мог вспомнить бардак, царивший здесь полгода назад, когда вокруг были разбросаны книги и костяные амулеты, а Дауд, сотрясаемый дрожью, сидел посреди этого хаоса. Корво остановился у лестницы.  
  
Дауд указал на кровать:  
\- Садись.  
  
Корво умостился на самом краешке матраса, пока Дауд смачивал лоскут чистой ткани водой из-под крана. Выжав ткань, он подошел к кровати, опустился на колени и потянулся к лицу Корво, но остановился, когда тот дернулся назад.  
  
\- Замри, - велел он, вытирая влажной тканью запачканный кровью подбородок.  
  
Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Корво сумел заговорить.  
  
\- У нас есть лазарет. Акила или Монтгомери могли бы сделать это.  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен о наличии лазарета, - сказал Дауд, не вдаваясь в дальнейшие объяснения. - Как думаешь, мы правильно поступили вчера? С Ротвильдом?  
  
\- Допросив его?  
  
\- Оставив его в живых, - Дауд выглядел запутавшимся. - Билли нынче не согласна с большинством моих решений. Не дергайся, - заворчал он, когда Корво двинул головой. Дауд поднял вторую руку и, удерживая ею челюсть Корво, продолжил стирать кровь. - Ты разделяешь ее точку зрения?  
  
Корво бросил все силы на то, чтобы не ластиться под прикосновение Дауда, словно дворовый кот.  
  
\- После императрицы ты не убивал ни разу.  
  
Дауд рвано выдохнул.  
  
\- Это так. Я все думал, заметил ли ты.  
  
\- Я не согласен с Билли, - сказал Корво; но категорически против ее мнения он тоже не был. Однако если Дауд не желал больше убивать, то Корво ничуть не сомневался, кого из них двоих он должен поддержать. - Если есть другой способ разобраться с Тимшем, мы должны будем им воспользоваться. Так же, как мы поступили с Ротвильдом.  
  
Корво не знал, почудилось ли ему, что Дауд коротко погладил большим пальцем его челюсть, или нет; движение было слишком быстрым, слишком легким. Но от его слов Дауду совершенно очевидно стало легче.  
  
\- Ясно, - Дауд отложил устряпанную кровавыми разводами ткань в сторону и теперь разглядывал ранку на губе Корво. - Каково это было? Ударить головой Джулиана.  
  
Угол рта дернуло болью, когда он усмехнулся, но Корво не обратил внимания.  
  
\- Потрясающе.  
  
\- Завидую твоей привилегии, - сознался Дауд. - Но больше так не делай.  
  
\- Не стану.  
  
\- И что ты сделаешь вместо этого?  
  
\- Приду к тебе.  
  
Удовлетворившись его ответом, Дауд кивнул.  
  
\- Возьми эликсир в ящике стола. До утра все уже заживет.  
  
Корво чувствовал себя так, будто получил награду за что-то. Быть может, за ночь после убийства императрицы. Может, за что-то еще, он не знал, за что.  
  
Дауд поднялся на ноги и бросил тряпку в раковину.  
  
\- Можешь быть свободен. И постарайся сегодня больше ни с кем не драться, Корво, - адресовал он ему колкий строгий взгляд. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был в форме для работы завтра.  
  
\- Я что, все еще в команде? - нахмурился Корво.  
  
\- Разумеется. События сегодняшнего утра пошатнули мою веру в твои способности, - в его голосе открыто звучал вызов. - Постарайся убедить меня, что я ошибся.  
  
\- Так и сделаю, сэр.  
  
Покинув офис, Корво поймал себя на том, не мог перестать трогать ранку на губе.


	3. Тимш

Дауд работал над заключением сделки с племянницей поверенного Тимша. По ее словам, она располагала той же информацией, что и дядюшка, а то и более ценной. Талия предельно четко обозначила свои требования: смерть Тимша, его завещание и его же свидетельство о неприкосновенности; в обмен она обещала рассказать всё, что знает о Делайле Копперспун.  
  
Корво же получил приказ разведать, что творится по соседству с особняком Тимша.  
  
Он засел над стеной света. Трещащий звук электрических разрядов всегда заставлял его нервничать; слишком много людей сгорели дотла прямо у него на глазах. Но, тем не менее, Корво оставался на своем посту. Стражники внизу громко обсуждали кого-то, что привлекло его внимание.  
  
\- Тут по кварталу тип ошивался, - сказал один из стражников. - Не сознался кто такой и что тут делает, вот я и запер его там от греха подальше. Он кажется мне знакомым, напоминает кого-то из тех, с кем Тимш раньше вел дела.  
  
\- Хорошая работа, Симмонс, - кивнул второй стражник. - Раз с этим разобрались, то можно двигаться дальше.  
  
Кто-то, кто вел дела с Тимшем. Этого заключенного стоило проверить.  
  
Стражники продолжили беседу, а Корво пролез в окно второго этажа в доме, указанном одним из них, - во временную камеру неизвестного арестанта. Обстановка внутри была скудной: несколько перекошенных картин и кресло. Здание выглядело абсолютно заброшенным: обшарпанные, потрескавшиеся стены, повсюду лежало битое стекло. Сквозь огромную дыру в полу было видно первый этаж.  
  
Рядом с обеденным столом стоял мужчина, одетый в костюм-тройку. Тот самый, задержанный стражниками. Он носил вычурную маску, возможно, чтобы не заразиться чумой, или же просто прятал лицо.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Корво никогда бы никому не поверил с наскока. Особенно дворянину. Он сделал шаг в сторону зияющего в полу провала.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
  
Корво замер. Он не издал ни звука. Он был в этом уверен.  
  
\- Ну же, выходи. Кем бы ты ни был.  
  
Корво нахмурился. Все это было немного пугающе, однако задержанный не создавал впечатление опасного человека. Он был худее Корво, безоружный. Корво перенесся к дальнему концу стола. Арестант ничуть не испугался.  
  
\- Здравствуй, - у него даже голос был какой-то элегантный, прекрасно дополняя костюм и маску.  
  
Корво молчал.  
  
\- Ты же один из китобоев Дауда, верно? - он оглядел Корво с ног до головы. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Хотел узнать, почему они тебя заперли.  
  
\- Подслушивал стражников снаружи, да? Они заперли меня по приказу Тимша. Меня зовут Роланд, - представился он. - А этот дом прежде принадлежал моей сестре, пока поверенный не наложил на него свои руки. Он донес на нее, солгав, что она больна чумой, а после присвоил всё, чем она владела, - в жесте Роланда, которым он обвел комнату, читалась скорбь. - В прошлом месяце то же самое случилось и со мной. И он был в своем праве, а все благодаря свидетельству об абсолютной неприкосновенности. Он носит его с собой повсюду, как какой-то зачарованный талисман.  
  
\- Свидетельство о неприкосновенности?  
  
\- Ты о нем не слышал? Клочок бумаги, который Тимш использует, чтобы распускать слухи о мнимых случаях заболевания чумой, выселять ни в чем не повинные семьи из их домов, а затем присваивать себе их имущество, - пояснил Роланд. - Городской поверенный получил этот документ от самого лорда-регента, и пока он остается при нем, навредить ему нельзя.  
  
Роланд шагнул ближе к нему, обходя стол. Корво шагнул в противоположную сторону.  
  
\- До тех пор, _пока_ документ остается при нем, - задумался аристократ. - Возможно, ты именно тот, кто мне нужен.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Отомстить. Сделать с Тимшем то же, что он сотворил со мной и с половиной своих соседей, - Роланд умолк, изучающе разглядывая Ковро. - А ты, кажется, весьма молод для профессии убийцы.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - холодно повторил Корво.  
  
\- Ты не из болтливых, да? - Корво молчал, лишь смотрел в ответ; Роланд усмехнулся. - Что ж, тогда сразу к делу. Прошу, загляни в мои прежние апартаменты. Они расположены рядом с особняком Тимша. Там ты найдешь бумагу, датированную прошлым месяцем, в которой сказано, что его поместье должно было быть конфисковано из-за распространения инфекции. Документ скреплен подписью лорда-регента, поддельной, разумеется, но практически неотличимой от настоящей, так что все должно получиться.  
  
\- Чем это поможет, если у него...  
  
\- Есть свидетельство о неприкосновенности? Просто замени его на этот документ.  
  
Корво обдумал его слова. Дауд не хотел убивать, значит, им был нужен альтернативный способ устранить Тимша, и предложение Роланда сыграло бы им на руку.  
  
\- Послушай. Я знаю, что ты пришел за головой Тимша, иначе бы тебя здесь не было. Но смерть поверенного ничего мне не даст. Такой человек, как он, заслуживает увидеть, как рушится его жизнь. Он просто обязан это прочувствовать, - настаивал Роланд. - Сегодня днем он встречается с генералом Тернбуллом. Если генерал увидит у Тимша приказ о выселении, то немедленно арестует его.  
  
\- Для ареста необходимы доказательства заболевания чумой, - заметил Корво. - Одной только бумаги будет недостаточно.  
  
\- Я тоже так подумал, поэтому подготовился. Одна неопрятная дама, живущая через два дома от моего согласилась изготовить для меня дурно пахнущее вещество и плотный мешок для его переноски в обмен на мою костяную руну.  
  
\- Мешок, значит, - с сомнением протянул Корво.  
  
\- Она обещала, что от него будет разить как от норы плакальщика. Я без понятия, что в нём, но думаю, что лучше внутрь не заглядывать, - посоветовал Роланд. - Помести его в вентиляционную шахту в подвале особняка Тимша, дай вентиляции сделать свое дело, - и генерал получит необходимое доказательство, чтобы арестовать его.  
  
\- Оно опасно?  
  
\- То вещество? Нет, вполне безвредно, уверяю тебя, - сказал Роланд. - Если согласишься выполнить эту работу, то в моей квартире найдешь и оплату. Пять сотен монет, если быть точным. Разве только кто-то уже прибрал их к рукам в мое отсутствие, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
\- И в какой же квартире ты живешь?  
  
Несмотря на закрывавшую лицо Роланда маску, Корво знал, что тот улыбался.  
  
\- Значит ли это, что ты согласен?  
  
\- Какой номер у квартиры?  
  
Роланд засмеялся.  
  
\- Как жаль, что ты не занялся политикой вместо ремесла убийцы. Твоя прямота и честность освежила бы придворные собрания, - заметил он. - Апартаменты номер восемь, на верхнем этаже. Вряд ли у тебя получится пробраться туда с улицы, но уверен, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Мешок находится в квартире номер десять. Так что, - взглянул он на Корво выжидающе, - ты берешься? Что я должен сделать, чтобы скрепить договор? У вас есть, я не знаю, какой-нибудь кровавый ритуал?  
  
\- Тебе надо пообещать отдать свою душу Чужому, - один только вид моментально напрягшегося аристократа стоил того, чтобы произнести это вслух. - Шучу.  
  
Роланд расслабил плечи.  
  
\- Значит, вам не чуждо чувство юмора, как и остальным смертным. Какое облегчение. Могу я узнать твое имя?  
  
\- Корво, - он ответил честно, но без особого желания.  
  
\- Корво, - произнес Роланд, перекатывая его имя на языке. - Я же узнаю, Корво, увенчался ли наш план успехом? - надежды в его голосе было столько же, сколько у ребенка, выпрашивающего конфету.  
  
\- Я вернусь, когда всё закончится. Если, конечно, ты еще будешь здесь.  
  
\- А куда еще мне идти? - Роланд взглянул на запертые двери. - Значит, мы договорились?  
  
Он протянул руку. Корво с сомнением смотрел на протянутую ладонь.  
  
\- Надеюсь, рукопожатие сработает не хуже, чем залог души Чужому? - Роланд протянул руку еще ближе к нему.  
  
Корво только потянулся пожать ее, как его отпихнули в сторону; Дауд материализовался прямо между ними и приставил меч к горлу Роланда.  
  
\- Ты кто такой?  
  
\- О, Бездна! Я не причинил ему вреда, клянусь! - Роланд отстранился лезвия насколько смог.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - Корво накрыл ладонью руку Дауда, пусть и неразумно было трогать его, пока он на взводе. - Этот человек наш клиент.  
  
\- Клиент? - покосился на него Дауд.  
  
\- Он предложил вариант по устранению Тимша и не представляет для нас угрозы.  
  
Дауд медленно отвел меч от шеи Роланда; аристократ шумно вздохнул от облегчения. Корво же вздрогнул, когда Дауд повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Я велел тебе ждать у стены света. А ты взял и просто исчез? Чужой тебя подери, мы не знали, что и думать!  
  
Корво виновато опустил глаза; он даже себе не хотел признаваться, насколько льстило ему беспокойство Дауда.  
  
\- Стражники сказали, что он как-то связан с Тимшем, - он кивнул на Роланда. - Я пошел проверить.  
  
\- Не смей впредь так исчезать, не сказав мне сперва, куда отправился, - сурово отрезал Дауд и повернулся к Роланду. Аристократ понятливо отступил на шаг. - Теперь ты.  
  
\- Я не причинил ему вреда, - настаивал он, держа руки поднятыми, на виду. - Он согласился выполнить для меня работу.  
  
\- Да ты что, - Дауд, опасно прищурив глаза, посмотрел на Корво.  
  
\- Ох, то есть, согласился сперва обсудить работу с вами, - быстро поправил себя Роланд. - Он был в высшей степени любезен.  
  
\- Наружу, - рыкнул Дауд Корво. - Сейчас же, - и перенесся на этаж выше.  
  
\- Полагаю, это и есть Дауд, - Роланд вздрогнул. - Милейший человек. Надеюсь, я не навлек на тебя неприятности.  
  
\- Я и сам с этим справляюсь.  
  
\- Так я увижу тебя снова?  
  
Корво слышал, что Дауд вылез через окно наружу.  
  
\- Мы беремся за работу. Я вернусь, когда она будет сделана.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Роланд удовлетворенно кивнул. - Замечательно. Тогда желаю вам удачи, а я пока, - он огляделся вокруг, - подожду тут.  
  
Корво последовал за Даудом, взобравшись на верхний этаж через дыру в потолке; он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Роланда. Дауда он нашел на крыше того здания, где должен был оставаться после их прибытия в квартал; компанию тому составлял Томас.  
  
\- Убеди меня не сталкивать тебя с крыши, чтобы покончить уже с твоими выкрутасами, - Дауд прожигал его сердитым взглядом.  
  
\- Ты же только что сказал, что он нашел тебе зацепку. Почему ты злишься? - удивился Томас, но быстро умолк, когда Дауд смерил недовольным взглядом и его.  
  
\- Если это не самый стоящий план из тех, что я когда-либо обсуждал, - я сброшу тебя вниз, - пригрозил Дауд, и Корво поверил ему безоговорочно.  
  
И он изложил план Роланда, который привел бы их к аресту Тимша вместо убийства. Пока Корво говорил, он видел, как мало помалу уходит напряжение из плеч Дауда. Тот все утро пребывал в не лучшем расположении духа, и Корво знал почему. До этого момента у них не было иного варианта, кроме как убить поверенного, чтобы добиться от его племянницы сотрудничества. Теперь же у них был выбор. В точности, как с Ротвильдом.  
  
\- Так и поступим, - согласился Дауд, не без резких недовольных интонаций. - Но это не означает, что тебе позволено и впредь нарушать мои приказы оставаться на позиции. Чтобы такого больше не было.  
  
\- Так точно, сэр, - Корво огляделся, понимая, что их компания собралась тут не в полном составе. - Где Билли и Ардан?  
  
\- Билли на складе, неподалеку, - сказал Томас. - Приглядывает за особняком для нас. Ардан же с Талией.  
  
Корво нахмурился. Ардан и племянница поверенного невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда; они не прекращали пререкаться с того самого момента, как их познакомили.  
  
\- Он выполняет роль ее телохранителя, - Томас вообще редко одаривал их своей улыбкой, но когда он улыбался, это было отрадное зрелище. - Он был весьма не доволен таким назначением.  
  
Прежний телохранитель Талии был убит шайкой Шляпников. Когда Корво видел ее с Арданом в последний раз, Талия выглядела готовой придушить его. Интересно, переживет ли китобой этот день?  
  
\- В наших интересах, чтобы мисс Тимш была под охраной. Ардану придется потерпеть ее общество, - сказал Дауд. - Где поддельный документ?  
  
\- Квартира восемь, на верхнем этаже.  
  
\- Мы проверим, говорил ли Роланд правду о своих намерениях в отношении поверенного, - Дауд отвернулся к Томасу. - Отправляйся на склад. Там должен быть ключ от цокольного этажа особняка. Встретишь нас на заднем дворе.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - и Томас исчез.  
  
Корво взглянул на этот самый особняк: огромный, четыре этажа, если считать подвал. Подойти к нему незамеченными само по себе было задачей не из легких. Подобраться к поверенному, чтобы подменить его свидетельство было еще сложнее.  
  
\- Что такое? - Дауд не мог не заметить его колебания.  
  
\- План рискованный. Слишком много переменных.  
  
\- А что говорит твое шестое чувство?  
  
_«Что я убью Тимша собственными руками, если потребуется»._  
  
\- Что мы должны хотя бы попытаться.  
  
\- Тогда пошли.  
  
***  
Корво думал, что хуже, чем на бойне Ротвильда не пахнет нигде. Невообразимо мерзкая вонь, исходившая от мешка, заставила его пересмотреть свое мнение.  
  
\- Чужой бы, блядь, все это побрал, - ругательства Дауда заглушал его же рукав, который он прижимал к носу. Он стащил простыню со стоявшей рядом софы и несколько раз обернул ее вокруг мешка, что помогло перекрыть запах практически полностью. - Надеюсь, оно того стоит.  
  
В квартире за номером десять смотрители провели чистку. Тут, завернутые в холщовые полотнища, лежали трупы грешников и записки, оставленные культистами возле каждого тела. Корво справедливо предполагал, что женщина, изготовившая этот мешок, была среди мертвых. Когда они вышли на балкон, легкий ветер забрал с собой остатки омерзительного запаха.  
  
Корво перевязал растрепанный ветром хвост.  
  
\- Сколько уже можно говорить, обрежь свои патлы, - проворчал Дауд. - Однажды они тебя убьют. Если только причиной твоей безвременной кончины не станет неспособность следовать приказам.  
  
Корво попытался принять виноватый вид.   
  
Балконы в особняке Тимша хорошо охранялись. Подвал оставался их лучшим вариантом, чтобы пробраться внутрь незамеченными. Томас, как они и договаривались, добыл ключ и встретил их у входа на цокольный этаж; когда все оказались внутри, он затворил за ними дверь.  
  
\- Что это так воняет? - Дауд бросил ему спеленутый мешок. Томас поморщился. - Ну зд **о** рово.  
  
\- Мы не можем от него избавиться, пока не подменим бумаги, - пояснил Дауд, - и не найдем завещание.  
  
\- Законники Тимша располагаются на первом этаже. Завещание наверняка где-то у них, - доложил Томас. - Сам Тимш, по сведениям Билли, сейчас в своей спальне; я и сам его там видел, пока был на крыше. Сэр, не сочтите за дерзость, но, может, за свидетельством пойдет кто-то один? Если пойдем все вместе, то шансы, что нас поймают, станут гораздо выше.  
  
Дауд неопределенно замычал.  
  
\- Пытаться пробраться тайком через все четыре этажа это форменное самоубийство. Здесь дюжина стражников, если не больше. Нам нужен другой путь в спальню.  
  
И Корво уже знал его: через кухонный подъемник, который использовали для подачи блюд с одного этажа на другой. Он бы смог там поместиться.  
  
\- Я пойду. А вы отыщите завещание.  
  
Дауд внимательно разглядывал подъемник.  
  
\- Он хоть работает?  
  
\- Вот сейчас и узнаю, - Корво протянул руку за подделанными документами.  
  
Дауд передал ему фальшивку, но не отдал, когда Корво потянул бумаги на себя.  
  
\- Будь осторожен.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- _Осторожен_ , Корво.  
  
\- Я обещаю, - он все-таки забрал бумаги и спрятал их.  
  
\- Томас, ты останешься здесь. Вместе с мешком. Прости, - добавил Дауд в ответ на кислую мину китобоя. - Я вернусь как только найду завещание.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - мрачно кивнул Томас, поглядывая на мешок.  
  
Дауд прошел через кухню и исчез на лестнице, ведущей наверх. Корво же забрался в кабину подъемника, стараясь не биться головой об ее потолок.  
  
\- Тебе удобно? - поинтересовался Томас.  
  
\- Нет, - Корво скрючился так, что колени почти доставали до ушей. - Участь остаться тут с мешком кажется мне все более привлекательной.  
  
\- В таком случае, давай меняться.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, - Корво выкрутил циферблат на отметку «4».  
  
\- Удачи, - сказал Томас. - Смотри, чтоб не заметили.  
  
\- Я всегда ухожу незамеченным, - ответил Корво и дернул за рычаг.  
  
Механизмы скрипнули и начали подъем. От медленного хода покачивавшейся кабины у Корво желудок беспокойно скручивался в узел; достигнув последнего этажа, подъемник остановился, и Корво выбрался наружу, мелочно порадовавшись возможности дышать нормально.  
  
Он оказался в конце длинного коридора, а голос Тимша доносился из спальни в самом его начале. Рядом, на балконе, отвернувшись от двери, стоял и курил офицер городской стражи. Корво не сводил глаз с его спины, пока крался по коридору. Двери в спальню поверенного были не заперты. Компанию Тимшу составляла юная горничная, годящаяся ему во внучки; со стороны казалось, что он пытался ее совратить. Корво перенесся на верхушку большого книжного шкафа, чтобы не попасться им на глаза.  
  
Теперь, когда он получил полный обзор на комнату, его внимание привлекла картина рядом со столом Тимша. Те же люминесцирующие, практически светящиеся цвета он видел на картине, которую в доме королевского лекаря писала Делайла. На этом портрете была изображена женщина, чьи руки и одежду оплетали колючие зеленые лозы. Корво казалось, что ее глаза следят за ним.  
  
\- Оставайся на ночь, Мелисса, - сказал Тимш горничной, - вечер обещает быть холодным и ненастным. Оставайся здесь, в тепле и уюте. Можем даже открыть вино и скоротать время вдвоем.  
  
\- Вы так добры, поверенный Тимш, однако мне необходимо быть дома, - горничная отпрянула от его руки, скользнувшей в дюйме от ее щеки. - Мой муж будет ждать меня.  
  
Пока Тимш изобретал очередной подлый повод, чтобы задержать ее, Корво прикидывал, как бы половчее подменить свидетельство, раз у поверенного была компания. Будь тот один, он бы просто подождал, пока Тимш отвернется.  
  
Взглядом Бездны Корво обшаривал комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы ему помочь отвлечь внимание. Вокруг стояло множество ценных вещей, но Корво для этого маневра выбрал погребальную урну, стоявшую на каминной полке. Он сменил усыпляющий дротик на стальной болт, прицелился и выстрелил, разбивая урну вдребезги. Прах пыльным потоком просыпался на пол у очага.  
  
\- Что, ради всего святого... Нет! Нет! - поверенный подбежал к камину и рухнул на колени, собирая осколки. - Эта урна была бесценна! Как такое могло случиться? Проклятье! Это невосполнимая утрата!  
  
\- Я помогу Вам прибраться, милорд, - поспешила к нему горничная.  
  
Как только оба они отвернулись, Корво бесшумно спустился со шкафа. Он осторожно вытащил свидетельство из-за пояса Тимша, заменив его поддельным. В не осевшем еще облаке пепла ни поверенный, ни горничная не заметили его действий.  
  
Корво выскользнул из комнаты. Стражника поблизости не было, и балкон оказался свободен. Перепрыгнув через ограждение, он перенесся на веранду квартиры номер десять. Корво еще раз проверил украденный документ; все всякого сомнения, это было свидетельство о неприкосновенности.  
Он быстро спустился на улицу, направляясь обратно ко входу в цокольный этаж особняка. Томас подпирал собой вентиляционную шахту, зажимая руками нос, мешок же лежал у него в ногах.  
  
Увидев его, китобой искренне удивился.  
  
\- Быстро ты. Все достал?  
  
Корво помахал в воздухе добытым документом и огляделся.  
  
\- Дауд не вернулся.  
  
\- Еще нет, - Томас нахмурился. - Думаешь, что-то могло пойти не так?  
  
\- Нет, - у Корво не получилось убедить даже себя.  
  
Он с полминуты вдумчиво вглядывался в дверь кухни, а потом сунул документ в руки Томасу.  
  
\- Я пошел.  
  
\- Так я и думал, - Томас обреченно взглянул на куль, вокруг которого же начали роиться мухи. - Поторопитесь там, а?  
  
По кухне сновали несколько горничных. Корво прокрался мимо них и поднялся по лестнице к кабинетам законников. Заглянув в вестибюль, он увидел еще одну картину, висящую над лестничным маршем, - те же жуткие стиль и цвета, что и на предыдущей, но в этот раз это был вызывающе огромный портрет самого поверенного.  
  
Двое законников беседовали на ступеньках лестницы; трое стражников патрулировали этаж выше, но на первом этаже было пусто. Снова применив Взгляд Бездны, он заметил знакомую фигуру на другом конце вестибюля. Пригибаясь ниже, Корво скользнул под лестницу, обходя беседовавших законников и пересекая фойе.  
  
И встретился с дулом пистолета, как только пробрался в чей-то кабинет. Дуло опустилось, и в поле зрения оказался недовольный оскал Дауда.  
  
\- Не подкрадывайся так.  
  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы меня заметили? - поинтересовался Корво.  
  
В ответ Дауд состроил кислую мину.  
  
\- Рульфио всегда мне говорил, что ты та еще заноза в заднице. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что он имел в виду, - тихо сказал он. - Ты подменил бумаги?  
  
Корво кивнул и подошел ближе, разглядывая документ в руке у Дауда.  
  
\- Нашел завещание?  
  
\- Да. Решил прочесть прежде, чем забрать, чтобы удостовериться, что это не подделка, - он выглядел сбитым с толку, что было непривычным зрелищем. - Вот, что странно. Тимш указал не свое имя. Он отписал все наследство Делайле.  
  
\- С чего бы?  
  
\- Племянница говорила, что он был околдован ею. Но завещание не содержит никакой информации, - Дауд словно отогнал от себя одолевавшие его мысли и убрал завещание во внутренний карман. - Не важно. Мы нашли его, а это самое главное. Томас еще внизу?  
  
\- Он просил поторапливаться. Мешок уже привлекает дикие формы жизни.  
  
\- Тогда поспешим, - глаза Дауда стали черными; Корво тоже прибег к взгляду Бездны. - В подвале по-прежнему ни единого стражника. Раз уж ты так тихо сюда пробрался, то веди меня тем же путем обратно.  
  
Корво заметил колоду карт на столе у двери и не преминул стянуть ее на ходу. Он не оставил без внимания и проницательный взгляд Дауда.  
  
\- Это для Ардана. Мы играем иногда в карты...  
  
\- Под мостом, рядом с Палатой. Я осведомлен.  
  
\- Ты никак нам не препятствовал, - Корво, да и все остальные, знали, что мост являлся запрещенной для прохода зоной; паводковые воды сильно подпортили конструкцию, и та только чудом до сих пор не рухнула им на головы.  
  
\- Меня не касается, чем занимаются мои люди в свободное время, - проворчал Дауд. - Если вам, придуркам, нравится рисковать быть раздавленными, то это ваше дело.  
  
Корво едва заметно улыбнулся, и они и прокрались в вестибюль. Он повел их по прежнему маршруту: мимо законников, под лестницей, не попадаясь на глаза все еще снующим по кухне горничным.  
  
Когда они появились в поле зрения Томаса, тот с облегчением ссутулил спину.  
  
\- Порадуйте меня, скажите, что уже можно избавиться от этого Бездной клятого мешка.  
  
***  
Генерал Тернбулл и сопровождавшие его стражники прибыли ровно в час дня. Вскоре после этого поверенный вышел из особняка, спасаясь от чумного запаха. Тимш передал генералу поддельные документы, и в этом крылась ирония судьбы. Наблюдая за происходящим, Корво признал, что такой исход оказался куда приятнее, чем если бы они просто перерезали ему горло.  
  
Китобои были уже за пределами особняка, когда вонь просочилась во двор, и генерал объявил об аресте Тимша; старый поверенный лишился чувств от такого поворота событий, а Дауд улыбнулся. Заметивший эту метаморфозу Томас ни разу на памяти Корво не выглядел таким удивленным.  
  
Когда экипаж генерала, вместе с погруженным в него бессознательным Тимшем, отбыл, Дауд повел их к складу, на крыше которого их ждала Билли; та все еще вела наблюдение за особняком.  
  
\- Тимшу конец, - сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы встретить их. - Они посадят его в Колдридж, если только не сошлют в Затопленный квартал. Надеюсь, отказ от его убийства того стоил.  
  
Дауд смерил ее тяжелым взглядом.  
  
\- Поверенный устранен, и мы достали завещание. Теперь его племянница охотнее пойдет на сотрудничество.  
  
\- Как скажешь. Я разведала округу, пока вы были заняты. В том здании есть выход в закрытый двор на Треверс, - Билли махнула рукой в сторону десятой квартиры. - Еще в дальней комнате есть алтарь. И руна на нем. Вдруг тебе пригодится.   
  
Дауд скрипнул зубами при упоминании алтаря.  
  
\- Думаю, будет быстрее срезать путь до доков через двор. Да и безопаснее, чем снова прорываться через оцепление, - Билли пожала плечами. - Но решать тебе. Возможно, стоит подождать пока утихнет волнение, прежде чем выдвигаться.  
  
\- Я согласен, подождем.  
  
Внизу, во внутреннем дворе особняка нарастала суета. Прислуга поверенного, стражники и горничные вместе с законниками, - да даже те, кто сейчас просто проходил мимо дома, - собрались, чтобы отпраздновать арест Тимша. Один из слуг, вопреки страшной вони внутри здания, нырнул внутрь и стащил с кухни бутылку вина, которую передал по кругу.  
  
Коротая ожидание, Корво уселся на краю крыши, наблюдая за празднованием внизу. Это сборище напомнило ему о рыночных площадях Карнаки, где на улицах было так людно, что сложно было пройти. Корво помнил, как отец брал их с собой, и всегда велел крепче держать Беатрис за руку, чтобы они не потерялись в толпе.  
  
Ворчливое Даудово «Да», раздавшееся откуда-то сбоку вернуло его в реальность.  
  
Корво сморгнул, глядя на стоящего рядом с ним Дауда.  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Да, - повторил тот; лицо его выражало странное переплетение раздражения и гордости. - Ты доказал, что я был к тебе не справедлив. После твоей вчерашней глупой выходки.  
  
У Корво сердце зашлось от одного только воспоминания, как Дауд касался его лица, как заботился о его ране. Он бездумно прикусил еще заживающую губу.  
  
\- Рад слышать.  
  
Дауд сел рядом и свесил ноги с края крыши.   
  
\- Я никогда не принимал во внимание то, как наши действия влияют на людей, которые не являются целями, - сказал он, разглядывая ликующую толпу. - Вряд ли бы они радовались так же, если бы я убил Тимша.  
  
\- Его арест для них означает торжество справедливости. То, что на суде ему воздастся за то, как он со всеми ними обошелся. Они бы не получили возмездия, если бы он просто умер.  
  
Дауд выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Кажется, это самая длинная речь, что я от тебя когда-либо слышал.  
  
Корво почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. На ум пришли слова, сказанные Роландом.  
  
\- Я не из болтливых.  
  
\- Прекрасно тебя понимаю. Зачем тратить слова, если можно действовать? - Дауд покачал головой. - Но ты не похож на меня, да и от остальных тоже отличаешься. Ты видишь детали, которые другие не замечают. Прислушиваешься к своей интуиции. Я не знаю больше никого, кто думал бы так же, как ты.  
  
Корво взъерошил свои без того лохматые волосы.  
  
\- Среди наших в Радшоре есть лучшие бойцы и тактики, чем я. Интуицией не выстрелишь из пистолета и не поведешь за собой армию, руководствуясь только ей. Будь все так, я бы уже был императором.  
  
\- А потом, - вздохнул Дауд, - ты говоришь что-то подобное. И я начинаю сомневаться, с кем я разговариваю. С гением, только что бескровно устранившим одного из богатейших людей в городе, или с мелким саркастичным засранцем, на которого вечно жалуется Рульфио.  
  
\- Разве я не могу быть и тем, и тем одновременно?  
  
\- Обе твои ипостаси невыносимы, так что это не имеет значения.  
  
Корво кольнуло чувством вины; он вспомнил тревогу, звучавшую в голосе Дауда, когда он оставил свой пост.  
  
\- Я не хотел доставлять тебе трудности.  
  
\- Трудности? Разумеется, не хотел. Я бы не назвал тебя «проблемным», - он задумался, подбирая описание получше. - Импульсивный, может быть. И совершенно точно безрассудный.  
  
Корво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Говоришь совсем как Рульфио.  
  
\- Тогда мне уже страшно, что станет со мной, - Дауд улыбнулся в ответ, и если бы Корво не влюбился в него десять лет назад, то это случилось бы сейчас. - У тебя хорошее чутье, Корво. Грузовой ящик для Ротвильда, поддельное свидетельство для Тимша, - это ведь все твои идеи.  
  
\- Последнее придумал Роланд. Я только...  
  
\- Нашел его. Поговорил с ним. Заключил сделку, которая привела нас к нужному исходу, - Дауд жестом указал вниз, на людей. - Не надо недооценивать собственную важность для общего дела. Я то уж точно вижу, сколько ты вкладываешь. Ты умен не по годам, и я бы не справился без твоей помощи.  
  
Корво счел за благо не спорить. Одного взгляда в глаза Дауда ему хватило, чтобы заткнуться и принять столь высокую похвалу. Он кивнул в знак признательности, снова представляя, что этот разговор мог бы состояться в другом месте, где-нибудь далеко, где нет никого кроме них двоих.  
  
Он посмотрел на людей во дворе.   
  
\- Кажется, они понемногу расходятся.  
  
\- Не кажется. Пойду проверю, что там в десятой квартире, - по кислому тону Дауда было понятно, что он говорил об алтаре, обнаруженном Билли, и о Чужом в принципе. - Будем ждать тебя там.  
  
\- А я разве не иду?  
  
\- У тебя есть клиент, которому нужно сообщить о том, что его план сработал.  
  
\- Мой клиент? - Корво вдруг понял, что прежде у него никогда не было собственных заказов.  
  
\- Ты нашел Роланда и заключил с ним сделку, - Дауд поднялся на ноги, Корво последовал его примеру. - Томас, Билли, за мной, - он повернулся к Корво. - Не задерживайся. И забери его плату по дороге.  
  
Дауд и двое китобоев направились в сторону десятой квартиры.  
  
Корво же зашел в апартаменты Роланда и забрал кошель с монетами из спальни. Пять сотен, как и было обещано.  
  
*  
Роланд беспокойно мерил шагами разрушенную столовую в доме своей сестры и насвистывал что-то себе под нос. Корво увидел, что тот снял свою маску. По темному оттенку его кожи можно было бы предположить, что он серконец, если бы не светлые глаза. Скорее, морлиец.  
  
Он улыбнулся, заметив появление Корво.  
  
\- Ты жив, - сказал он. - И, судя по всему, цел. Значит, вы обошли стражу и не попались. Даже если все пошло не по плану, должен признать, - я впечатлен.  
  
\- Твоя подделка сработала.  
  
Брови Роланда взлетели к линии роста волос.  
  
\- В самом деле?  
  
\- Тимш под арестом, как жертва чумы.  
  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - у Роланда от радости сбилось дыхание. - Его действительно арестовали? Сработало? Правда?  
  
Корво кивнул.  
  
Роланд метнулся в его сторону; Корво схватился бы за меч, но аристократ не нападал. Он сгреб Корво за воротник макинтоша и поцеловал. И это сошло бы прихоть, за внезапный импульс, за секундный порыв под влиянием момента, - у него был весомый повод для ликования, - если бы он только не приоткрыл рот, целуя Корво.  
  
Однако Роланд быстро отпустил его. Вид у него был смущенный; он нервно пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и поправил шейный платок.  
  
\- Прошу прощения. Я... Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Корво лишь моргнул в ответ.  
  
\- Я ведь хотел просто поблагодарить. Просто сказать «спасибо», - уверял его Роланд. - Боюсь, я забылся от радости. Я извиняюсь.  
  
Корво прочистил горло.  
  
\- Все в порядке.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я, э-э, плата тебя устроила? Пятьсот монет, - быстро уточнил он. - Я имел в виду деньги, а не... не то, что я только что сделал. Не это.  
  
\- Да. Меня все полностью устроило, - Корво не знал, что еще сказать. - Мне пора.  
  
\- Конечно. Разумеется, - Роланд оглядел мрачны стены. - Прежде, чем ты уйдешь, не поможешь ли ты мне выбраться отсюда?  
  
Значит, дверь была еще заперта. Другого выхода, кроме как через обрушившийся потолок, не было, а без способностей, как у него, даже пытаться не стоило добраться до зияющей дыры в перекрытиях.  
Он подошел к Роланду и взял его за руку.  
  
\- Постарайся не задерживать дыхание. Большинство людей потом забывают как дышать.  
  
Роланд испуганно округлил глаза.  
  
\- О. Ох, нет, погоди...  
  
Корво перенесся на этаж выше, а потом наружу, забрав аристократа с собой. Роланд был ошарашен, когда они ступили на крышу. Корво придержал его, пока тот стоял, оперевшись руками о колени, и глубоко дышал.  
  
\- Что ж, это было нечто, - несколько мгновений спустя он выпрямился. - У меня колени дрожат.  
  
\- Ты придешь в норму в течение часа. Такое со всеми бывает в первый раз.  
  
\- Восхитительно. А мы достаточно высоко, - заметил Роланд, поглядывая на улицу внизу.  
  
\- Можешь забраться в свою квартиру отсюда, - Корво указал на открытое окно гостиной, до которого можно было достать прямо с крыши, если, конечно, ты знал, что делаешь.  
  
\- Кажется, все просто, - в голосе Роланда совсем не было уверенности в собственных словах.  
  
\- Пойдем, - Корво довел его до окна, залез внутрь сам и помог забраться ему.  
  
\- Благодарю, - Роланд обтряхнул костюм от пыли и осмотрел квартиру. - Приятно видеть, что все на своих местах. Жаль, что нельзя сказать то же самое про дом моей несчастной сестры, - он перевел взгляд на Корво. - И я еще раз прошу прощения за... ну, ты знаешь. За то. Что случилось раньше. Я был во власти эмоций. А ты, что ж, ты и сам, должно быть, знаешь как выглядишь.  
  
Корво никогда особо и не думал о собственной внешности. Темные волосы, карие глаза. Ничего особенно, как по нему.   
  
\- Я же уже говорил, все в порядке.  
  
\- И все же, я приношу свои извинения, - настаивал Роланд, цепко глядя Корво в глаза. - Но, раз уж все действительно в порядке, - продолжил он осторожно, - могу ли я...  
  
_"Сделать это снова"_. Намерение было очевидным.  
  
\- Мне жаль, но нет.  
  
Роланд выглядел самую малость опечаленным, но кивнул, принимая его ответ.  
  
\- Разумеется. Было глупо с моей стороны спрашивать о подобном. Твое сердце, полагаю, уже занято.  
  
\- Все верно, - Корво сглотнул ком в горле.  
  
\- Ах. Тогда не бери в голову.  
  
\- Что ты будешь делать теперь, когда поверенный больше не помеха?  
  
\- Признаться, я даже не знаю, - ответил Роланд со смехом. - По крайней мере, соседи теперь защищены от ложных обвинений в заболевании. Возможно, я продолжу его дело, с поправкой на то, что буду выполнять эту работу как следует. Открыто и честно. Видит Чужой, в нынешние времена городу не хватает честных людей. А что ты? - поинтересовался Роланд. - Что ты будешь делать?  
  
\- Закончу с делом. Наша работа здесь еще не завершена, - ответил Корво.  
  
\- Понимаю, - Роланд шагнул ближе. - Спасибо. В самом деле, спасибо. Я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе за все это достойным образом, - он протянул ему руку. - Я рад, что встретил тебя сегодня, Корво.  
  
Корво взглянул на протянутую ладонь; поразмыслив немного, он взял Роланда за запястье и, притянув того ближе, поцеловал в щеку.  
  
\- Позаботься о себе.  
  
Лицо Роланда приобрело интересный оттенок красного, и он кивнул. Корво вышел через балкон, откуда взобрался на крышу.  
  
\- Корво.  
  
Он обернулся на зов. Аристократ вышел наружу и смотрел на него с веранды.  
  
\- Я увижу тебя снова?  
  
Корво улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.  
  
Все легкомыслие и игривое настроение обратилось в раздражение, когда он перенесся на соседнюю крышу и увидел Томаса.  
  
\- Ты теперь еще и шпион?  
  
\- Дауд попросил присмотреть за тобой, - Томас махнул рукой в сторону квартиры Роланда. - Похоже, ты обзавелся поклонником. Поцелуй был хорош? Выглядело так, будто да.  
  
\- Да иди ты нахрен.  
  
\- Просто любопытно...  
  
\- Нахрен катись. В Бездну.  
  
Китобой засмеялся.  
  
\- Пойдем уже. Дауд ждет у святилища.  
  
Когда они почти добрались до нужной квартиры, Корво замедлился, заметив появление знакомой фигуры. Балконы в особняке Тимша теперь остались без охраны, и Билли показалась на верхнем этаже. Она казалась расстроенной и растерянной. В руке у нее была роза.  
  
Томас не заметил ее.  
  
\- Иди вперед, - сказал Корво.  
  
Томас посмотрел на него, но вопросов задавать не стал.  
  
\- Как хочешь.  
  
Когда Билли спрыгнула на балкон, Корво привлек ее внимание, позвав по имени.  
  
Она вздрогнула от звука его голоса, подняла на него испуганный взгляд. Было совсем на нее не похоже, вот так открыто демонстрировать свои эмоции.  
  
\- Корво. Я тебя не заметила. Ты всегда такой тихий.  
  
Он посмотрел на особняк поверенного.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты ушла с Даудом.  
  
\- Вернулась, чтобы осмотреться еще раз, убедиться, что мы ничего не пропустили.  
  
Корво присмотрелся к розе.  
  
\- У тебя кровь идет.  
  
Билли уставилась на свою руку. Один из шипов на цветке проколол ей палец даже сквозь перчатку.  
  
\- Ерунда. Глупость какая, в самом-то деле. Даже не знаю, зачем я ее взяла.  
  
\- Цветы в Дануолле увидишь не часто.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - она избегала встречаться с ним взглядом, а ее плечи словно закаменели от напряжения.  
  
Корво сделал вид, будто не заметил ее нервозности.  
  
\- Так что, есть там что-нибудь?  
  
Билли отрицательно мотнула головой.  
  
\- Ничего, что я смогла бы найти. Лучше пойти проверить, как там старик, - она бросила розу на пол и отворила двери в апартаменты. - Идешь?  
  
\- Я тебя догоню. Забыл забрать плату Роланда, - солгал он.  
  
\- Ладно, - ответила Билли и исчезла внутри квартиры.  
  
Когда она ушла, Корво подобрал розу: кроваво-красную, с самыми острыми и толстыми шипами, что он когда-либо видел. Они больше походили на лезвия. Держа в руке цветок, он перенесся на балкон на вернем этаже особняка.  
  
Билли шла либо из спальни, либо из столовой. Сначала Корво проверил спальню, но не обнаружил ничего, что могло быть связано с розой. Картина, висящая на стене рядом с письменным столом, продолжала смущать его; как и прежде, ему казалось, что написанные масляной краской глаза следят за его передвижениями по комнате. В столовой также не обнаружилось ничего ст **о** ящего.  
  
Оказалось, что в конце коридора притаилась еще одна дверь, маленькая и неприметная. Корво даже не заметил ее сперва. Она была не заперта и скрипнула, когда он открыл ее.  
  
Комната выглядела совсем, как мастерская художника; краски, кисти и холсты занимали собой все свободное пространство. Здесь же, прямо посреди комнаты, стояла скульптура женщины, выточенная из белого камня. Она казалась ему смутно знакомой, но Корво не мог вспомнить откуда. Одежда на скульптуре была изображена в виде ветвей и лоз, а запястье украшено розой, похожей на ту, что Корво принес с собой. Он поднес живой цветок к каменному, чтобы сравнить их. В точности такой же.  
  
Хмуря брови, Корво огляделся вокруг, пытаясь понять, почему Билли забрала именно розу. Не найдя ничего, он потряс головой, изгоняя неподобающие мысли. Билли одна из них. Они должны доверять своим, так говорил Дауд. Он ничего здесь не обнаружил, значит, и расследовать нечего. Он даже устыдился, что посмел заподозрить Билли в чем-то.  
  
\- Пустая трата сил, - пробормотал он себе под нос, направляясь к двери.  
  
\- _Какой же любопытный вороненок._  
  
Рука Корво замерла на дверной ручке; он обернулся. Статуя смотрела прямо на него. Корво сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону. Ее глаза следили за ним.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
\- Кто ты?  
  
\- _И в самом деле, любознательный. Совсем, как я. Понимаю твою пытливость, -_ улыбка статуи стала шире. - _Я ведь странная._  
  
Корво пригляделся к ее лицу. Эти черты. Эти острые ногти. Наконец, он узнал ее.  
  
\- Делайла.  
  
\- _О, так ты знаешь, кто я._  
  
Он не подходил ближе, оставаясь вне ее досягаемости. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
  
\- Ты была ученицей Соколова. Я видел тебя прежде.  
  
\- _А ты смышленый. Все верно. Я прославилась как художница. Я начинала с самых низов, была никем, но теперь..._ \- она жестом указала на себя. Ее левая рука оставалась неподвижной, прикрывая сердце. - _Теперь я, как видишь, стала чем-то большим. Надеюсь, такого ответа тебе достаточно, потому что больше я ничего не скажу._  
  
\- Тимш расскажет.  
  
\- _Ах да, Арнольд Тимш,_ \- возмутилась она. - _Он для меня ничего не значит, так что ты волен делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится. Я даже настаиваю на этом и не стану держать зла. Я с им закончила._  
  
\- Я говорил о его племяннице. У нее есть информация о тебе, которой она будет рада поделиться.  
  
\- _Восхищаюсь твоей храбростью, вороненок. Честное слово. Это знание убьет тебя. И твоего мастера тоже._  
  
Корво заледенел.  
  
\- Что ты знаешь о Дауде.  
  
\- _Куда больше, чем он знает обо мне,_ \- статуя усмехнулась. - _Если ты дорожишь его жизнью, то передай ему мое послание. Скажи, чтобы держался от меня подальше. Грядут великие перемены, и я надеюсь, что он не станет вмешиваться. Он не представляет, как далеко простирается моя власть._  
  
\- Мы не любим, когда нам угрожают.  
  
\- _Любопытный. Храбрый. К тому же, еще и упрямый? -_ статуя вздернула подбородок; от ее прически откалывались мелкие камушки и падали на пол. У нее не было зрачков, но Корво чувствовал, как она оглядывает его с ног до головы, подмечая все мелкие детали. - _Лёрк была права насчет тебя._  
  
Статуя замерла и больше не пошевелилась.


	4. Волна

Корво захлопнул дверь мастерской, не заботясь о том, что его могли услышать. Он развернулся и ударил по деревянной поверхности, ссаживая костяшки до крови.  
  
\- Кретин! Ебаный идиот! - выплюнул он. Все встало на свои места. Бойня Ротвильда располагалась к северу от Ренхевена, в той части города, где вела поиски Билли. Она была прекрасным разведчиком, и ни за что бы не проглядела корабль с именем Делайлы на борту. Не удивительно, что Билли всеми правдами и неправдами стояла против всех решений Дауда. Делайла настроила ее против него, и, наверняка, они общались уже не первый месяц.  
  
Корво должен был заметить, _хоть что-нибудь_ , но уловить.  
  
\- Идиот! - он смял розу, что до сих пор держал в руке, и бросил осыпавшийся цветок на пол.  
  
В десятой квартире не оказалось никого, кроме виденных уже трупов; Корво решил, что китобои ушли дальше. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь задней комнаты сочился жутковатый потусторонний свет; там, у дальней стены разрогатился алтарь Чужого, окруженный фонарями, излучавшими фиолетовый свет. Сперва Корво показалось, что кто-то сидит на алтаре, но там было пусто, и он списал увиденное на игру света.  
  
В смежной комнате, - столовой, - было куда светлее. Кроме того, там обнаружился Томас, сидевший на обеденном столе и возившийся со своим мини-арбалетом.  
  
\- Где Дауд?  
  
Китобой спрыгнул со стола.  
  
\- Куда ты запропастился? Я думал, ты шел прямо за мной.  
  
\- Томас, где Дауд?  
  
\- Он ушел. Туда, - Томас указал на сдвоенные двери. - О чем бы они там с китовым богом ни разговаривали, это его разозлило, так что я не стал его догонять. Пусть остынет.  
  
\- Билли ушла с ним?  
  
\- Он отослал ее вперед, - Томас посмотрел на него и нахмурился; должно быть, он выглядел так же паршиво, как чувствовал себя. - Что стряслось?  
  
\- Он пошел к докам?  
  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, да. Эй, - Томас придержал его, когда он решительно устремился к дверям, - Корво, да что не так?  
  
\- Пусти, - Корво сбросил его руку и чуть ли не бегом вылетел сквозь сдвоенные двери.  
  
За ними оказался широкий балкон, спрыгнув с которого он поспешил на Треверс Клоуз. Оттуда до доков было рукой подать, особенно, если передвигаться переносами между фонарями и воздуховодами, и мимо стены света пройти по соседней с ней крыше.  
  
У Корво кружилась голова, больше от адреналина, нежели от напряжения. _«Пожалуйста, будь в порядке, пожалуйста, будь в порядке, пожалуйста, будь в порядке»_ , - повторял он про себя, словно мантру.  
  
Не сбавляя скорости, он пронесся мимо сигнального колокола, поста городской стражи и мимо самих стражников, лишь бы быстрее добраться до оговоренного места встречи Дауда и Талии Тимш. Корво издалека заметил племянницу поверенного, сидевшую около реки вместе со своим временным телохранителем. Ардан поцеловал ее руку, а она рассмеялась, шутливо отмахиваясь от него.   
  
Корво непременно бы порадовался отсутствию между ними былой враждебности, если бы сейчас лихорадочно не обшаривал гавань взглядом.  
  
Когда он заметил знакомую фигуру в красном, приближавшуюся к берегу реки, то едва не лишился чувств от облегчения. Его мана была почти на нуле, но он нашел в себе силы перенестись и ухватить Дауда за рукав.  
  
\- Постой.  
  
Дауд позволил удержать себя на месте и повернулся к нему. Должно быть, беспокойство Корво было написано у него на лбу; Дауд оглядел его с головы до ног, задержался взглядом на ссаженных костяшках.  
  
\- Что случилось? Это Роланд сделал? Кто-то из стражников?  
  
Он взял Корво за разбитую руку, проверяя, насколько все плохо; в другое время и в другом месте Корво бы растаял, но он отнял у него руку.  
  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
\- Что случилось? - повторил Дауд с нажимом.  
  
Корво утянул его на несколько шагов в сторону от Талии и Ардана. Парочка все равно была слишком увлечена друг другом, чтобы заметить их приближение. Билли поблизости не было. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
\- Это важно.  
  
Взгляд Дауда упрямо скользнул к костяшкам Корво, но он уступил.  
  
\- Что не так?  
  
\- Где Билли?  
  
\- У нее закончился эликсир, и я отправил ее на базу. Дальше мы справимся и без нее, - он положил руку ему на плечо, явно остро восприняв его смятение. - Корво, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Корво колебался. Он был совсем не готов сообщить такую новость. Билли пробыла рядом с Даудом дольше, чем он, дольше, чем большинство их людей. И именно Корво не посчастливилось сказать ему _такое_.  
  
\- Ей нельзя доверять, - слова причиняли ему физическую боль.  
  
Дауд нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Кому?  
  
\- Билли. Делайла манипулирует ею. Они держат связь каким-то образом...  
  
\- Это не смешно.  
  
\- Но это правда, - Корво не привык объясняться и доказывать что-то, но сейчас это было важно. Он попытался подобрать слова. - Она сказала, что не нашла никаких следов Делайлы к северу от Ренхевена, но именно там расположена бойня Ротвильда. Билли бы не проглядела целый корабль. Она знала, где «Делайла» и ничего не сказала. Скорее всего, Делайла сама нашла ее, и уже давно.  
  
\- Корво, я серьезно, - сурово сказал Дауд. - Хватит нести чушь.  
  
\- Это сложно, да и у меня не получается объяснить как следует, - ответил он. - Я не понимаю как и когда это произошло, но это случилось. И все еще продолжается. Я уверен.  
  
\- Корво...  
  
\- Ты сам говорил, что я должен доверять интуиции, - он осторожно накрыл ладонью руку Дауда, ту, что он сам положил ему на плечо. - А она говорит, что я не ошибаюсь. Билли...  
  
\- Одна из нас, - выражение лица Дауда было непреклонным. - Она одна из нас.  
  
\- Дауд.  
  
\- Довольно, - он отдернул руку от плеча Корво. - Если это какая-то шутка, которую вы на пару с Арданом решили разыграть, то повторяю еще раз, - я не нахожу ее смешной.  
  
\- Все не так, - у Корво даже губы от волнения пересохли. - Там, в особняке Тимша, стоит статуя Делайлы. Она пришла в движение. Она говорила со мной.  
  
\- Разрази меня Чужой, Корво, хватит!  
  
\- И я думаю, что и с Билли тоже.  
  
\- Ты ждешь, что я поверю в сказанное, хоть единственным твоим доказательством является говорящая статуя?  
  
\- Ты должен поверить, - Корво чувствовал, что начинает злиться. - Это вовсе не шутка. Я говорю абсолютно серьезно.  
  
\- Я тоже, - отрезал Дауд. - Думал, мы со всем разобрались еще вчера, когда говорили о Джулиане. То, что я сказал...  
  
\- Я знаю, что Билли одна из нас, - перебил его Корво. - Она часть семьи, я понимаю. Для меня говорить такое о ней так же тяжело, как тебе — слушать. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне это _ненавистно_. Мне жаль, - Корво прервался, чтобы отдышаться; горло горело, словно ошпаренное. - Ты говорил, что мы должны доверять своим. Сейчас я прошу тебя поверить мне. Пожалуйста. Все мы в опасности. Если ты вернешься со мной в особняк, то сам увидишь...  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Корво ощутил, как где-то внутри горячо плеснуло гневом.  
  
\- Дауд...  
  
\- Я сказал — нет. Ты ошибаешься. Ты хорошо справлялся все эти месяцы. Даже слишком хорошо. Но в этот раз ты не прав, - Дауд отвернулся от него. - Я не собираюсь больше это выслушивать.  
  
Корво снова схватил его за рукав и потянул назад.  
  
\- Дауд.  
  
Тот сбросил его руку.  
  
\- Не смей ко мне прикасаться.  
  
\- Послушай меня!  
  
\- Еще одно слово... - рыкнул Дауд.  
  
\- Я лишь пытаюсь тебя уберечь.  
  
\- Ты всего лишь самонадеянный юнец, и я не буду стоять и слушать подобные глупые обвинения.  
  
Что-то в сознании Корво сломало последний барьер.  
  
\- Ты самый эгоистичный и тупоголовый человек в мире! Просто выслушай меня!  
  
\- Возвращайся в Радшор.  
  
Корво замер неподвижно. Дауд говорил опасно тихо. Его взгляд морозил яростью, словно бы он сдерживал себя от того, чтобы нанести удар.  
  
\- Убирайся с глаз моих.  
  
\- Дауд.  
  
\- Больше ни слова, - рыкнул он. - Я не позволю тебе обвинять моих людей, твоих товарищей, в предательстве. Особенно Билли. Ты больше не участвуешь в этом расследовании. Еще раз заговоришь со мной в таком тоне, - я лично вышвырну тебя из Радшора.  
  
Ярость Корво больше не кипела, но горела ровно, и угасла бы через пару часов, но сейчас она заставляла его испытывать злобу и подлую надежду. Надежду на то, что Билли преуспеет, что бы она там ни планировала. Надежду, что она, возможно, даже прирежет Дауда, да так, чтобы тот подыхал в болезненной агонии. Корво знал, что все эти темные мысли уйдут еще до того, как он успеет добраться до Затопленного квартала. Но в данный конкретный момент времени он проникся этой идеей.  
  
\- Да пошел ты на хер, - он оттолкнул Дауда и направился к воротам Радшора прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел сказать еще что-нибудь.  
  
Он прошел мимо Ардана и племянницы поверенного; те стали свидетелями ссоры, как только они начали говорить на повышенных тонах. Ардан шепнул что-то Талии и побежал за Корво, а догнав, попытался остановить, положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Не надо, - Ковро вывернулся из его хватки и дальше пошел один.  
  
***  
Когда он добрался до квартала, день уже начал угасать. Однако его злость все еще полыхала.  
  
Всю дорогу до Радшора ему хотелось кричать, чтобы физически избавиться от жрущего его отчаяния. Все их беседы с Даудом: за завтраком, после драки с Джулианом, после ареста Тимша, - казались теперь насквозь лживыми. Дауд не доверял ему. А Корво не следовало быть столь наивным и думать, что Дауд разглядел в нем нечто большее, чем исполнительного и послушного бойца.  
  
Корво слишком расслабился, заслушавшись похвалами Дауда, но такой ошибки он больше не допустит. Больше не будет высовываться, будет знать свое место. Говорить только тогда, когда спросят. Подчиняться приказам. Кажется, это все, что было нужно от него Дауду, значит, только это он и получит. А если придется следить за Билли самому, следуя за ней тенью, то так тому и быть.  
  
У ворот Радшора было непривычно тихо. Теперь их регулярно охраняло около дюжины стражников, иногда даже один-два толлбоя. Но сегодня тут было абсолютно безлюдно. Корво на всякий случай не покидал укрытия, переходя из одной заброшенной квартиры в другую, пока не добрался до канализационного тоннеля, ведущего прямо к Палате, однако, поразмыслив, решил идти в обход, мимо жироварни Гривза. Да, так путь выходил длиннее, но ему было необходимо время, чтобы остыть.  
  
Добравшись до жироварни, он остановился и посмотрел вверх. Впервые за долгое время небо было чистым и он смог увидеть звезды. Ему вдруг захотелось остаться здесь до утра; тут было тихо, да и стояла жироварня в стороне от других зданий.  
  
Но, что странно, Корво так же внезапно осознал, что не хочет оставаться один. Не то, чтобы ему жизненно было необходима чья-то компания, разве что Рульфио. Корво чувствовал себя погано, а у Рульфио был дар заставлять людей чувствовать себя лучше. Он решил, что расскажет ему о Билли. Если есть человек, способный пробиться сквозь упрямство Дауда, то это Рульфио.  
  
Рельсовая станция, чьи пути тянулись в самое сердце квартала, располагалась в закрытом дворике и была популярным местом среди патрульных, особенно в этот час ночи.  
  
Сегодня там никого не было.  
  
Корво остановился во дворике. Он не видел ни единого китобоя по пути от жироварни до станции. Что-то было не так. Дауд не мог вернуться раньше него, а значит не мог приказать патрульным уйти с постов. Единственным человеком, кто обладал таким правом, кроме Дауда, была...  
  
Он заметил волкодава слишком поздно. Псина впилась зубами в его ногу и не спешила разжимать челюсти. Корво чувствовал, как напряженно задрожала прокушенная нога, и целой ударил волкодава по морде. Пес взвизгнул и отпустил его, тряся головой, но тут же подобрался для следующего броска. Корво выстрелил, угодив стальным болтом зверюге прямо промеж глаз.  
  
Волкодавы никогда не бродили сами по себе; Корво не успел додумать эту мысль, как ему заломали руки. Смотрители.  
  
Он сопротивлялся и пинался, даже ухитрился прихватить зубами чьи-то пальцы и укусить. Горячее и железное на вкус заполнило рот, и смотритель заверещал, выдирая руку из его хватки. Другой культист впечатал кулак ему в живот, лишь сильнее распаляя в нем слепую ярость. Но его руки надежно удерживали у него за спиной. Он не мог драться.  
  
От пульсирующей боли в животе сбилось дыхание и помутилось зрение. Он упал на колени. Вокруг мелькали золотые маски; тут было не меньше пятидесяти смотрителей, если не больше. Засада. Неужели их сдал Берроуз?  
  
\- Держите его крепче, - указал кто-то командным тоном.  
  
\- Так точно, смотритель Хьюм.  
  
Корво поднял взгляд. Отдавший приказ, был единственным из смотрителей, кто не носил маски. Лидер, скорее всего. Он разглядывал свою руку, истекающую кровью. Так вот кого Корво укусил.  
  
\- Поосторожнее с ним, - добавил смотритель Хьюм, взглянув в сторону Корво. - Мы изловили какого-то дикаря.  
  
Корво сплюнул кровью на пол. В помещении, помимо людей, было еще четыре волкодава, бродящих недалеко от своих хозяев. Один из псов обнюхал издохшего члена стаи и глухо зарычал на Корво.  
  
Корво рванулся в сторону, надеясь, что удерживавшие его смотрители ослабили хватку, но лишь нарвался на еще один удар в живот. Он задохнулся; закрыв глаза, он повис в чужих руках, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
\- Мы поймали одного из них, миледи, - смотритель Хьюм обращался к кому-то, кто был вне поля зрения Корво. – Кажется, кроме него здесь больше никого нет.  
  
Мысли Корво лихорадочно скакали в голове. В Радшоре находилось ровно шестьдесят пять китобоев. Ожидай они атаку, их число стало бы преимуществом. Но облава смотрителей, совершенная без всякого предупреждения… Он подсчитывал их шансы и ему совершенно не нравился результат. Особенно, если учесть, что они бились без Дауда. Его замутило.  
  
Он услышал приближающийся цокот каблуков, и кто-то подцепил его подбородок холодным пальцем, поднимая вверх.  
  
\- И снова здравствуй, вороненок.  
  
Делайла склонилась над ним, заставляя держать голову поднятой. Корво пожалел, что уже сплюнул кровь Хьюма, а не приберег для нее.  
  
\- На этот раз, я во плоти. Такое странное чувство, что мы встретились снова так быстро, - мурлыкала Делайла, прочерчивая острым ногтем линию по его челюсти; оставшийся след немилосердно защипало. – Впрочем, нечему удивляться. Лёрк предупреждала, что ты мастерски находишь проблемы.  
  
Она потянула его за подбородок, поворачивая голову к зданию станции. Он встретился взглядом с Билли; та стояла рядом с входной дверью.  
  
\- И каково же это? – Делайла снова повернула его голову, вынуждая смотреть на себя; темные тени вокруг ее глаз делали ее взгляд пустым, словно он смотрел в глазницы черепа. – Каково это, вороненок, чувствовать, что тобой пренебрегли? Я тоже проходила через подобное однажды.  
  
Ее пальцы сжались на челюсти, и она показала ему свою левую руку. Под черными лозами, переползавшими с рукава на запястье и пальцы, Корво увидел метку Чужого.  
  
\- Впредь никто не посмеет отвергнуть меня.  
  
\- Я тебя не боюсь.  
  
Делайла рассмеялась.   
  
\- Ну надо же, какой упрямый. Но вмешиваться я тебе больше не позволю. Мой план, наконец-то, приведен в жизнь, - она жестом обвела окруживших их смотрителей и Билли. – Вместе мы уничтожим этот квартал, твоих людей. И твоего лидера.  
  
\- Дауд остановит тебя, - прохрипел Корво.  
  
\- Твоему мастеру следовало забыть мое имя в тот самый миг, когда он его услышал. А теперь, - она убрала прядь волос с его лица, - теперь его вороненок будет страдать из-за его ошибки. Какая жалость, - ты ведь еще так молод и красив.  
  
Она выпрямилась и подошла к Билли, которую Корво прожигал взглядом.  
  
\- Я думала, что ты все еще с Даудом, - она облизала пересохшие губы, виновато опустила голову. – Тебя не должно было здесь быть.  
  
\- Что ты наделала?  
  
Она избегала встречаться с ним глазами.  
  
\- Дауд больше не может нас возглавлять.  
  
\- А кто может? – Корво дернулся в крепкой хватке смотрителей. Они были слишком сильны. – Ты? Как долго ты знала о Делайле?  
  
\- С тех пор, как Дауд отправил нас искать информацию о ней. Он потерял контроль, Корво. Уж ты-то должен был то заметить, - Били покачала головой. – Он изменился после смерти императрицы, стал слабым. Но Делайла не слаба. Так будет лучше для всех нас.  
  
\- Там же наш дом, - Корво дернул головой в сторону станции. – Там наши друзья. И ты привела к ним смотрителей? Они же перебьют их.  
  
\- Если они не окажут сопротивления, то им не причинят вреда.  
  
\- Чушь собачья! Их вырежут по одному и всё из-за тебя.  
  
Билл закрыла глаза.  
  
Делайла подошла ближе и погладила ее по щеке.  
  
\- Ну-ну, не падай духом. Мы же вместе, и с нами люди Хьюма. Мы схватим Дауда и станем сильнее.  
  
Билли напряженно кивнула.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Не делай этого, - Корво никогда прежде в своей жизни никого не умолял, но сейчас был тот самый момент, чтобы начать. – Дауд доверяет тебе, Билли. Не поступай с ним так.  
  
Наконец, Билли смогла встретить его взгляд; в ее глазах блестели слезы.  
  
\- Прости, Корво. Я не хотела вовлекать тебя в это. Ты всегда нравился мне больше остальных.  
  
Он попытался встать.  
  
\- Билли… - смотритель, стоявший справа от него, швырнул его обратно на колени.  
  
\- Что ж, давайте приступим, - Делайла приобняла Билли за талию и вместе они подошли ко входу на рельсовую станцию. – Когда Дауд будет здесь, не приближайся к нему, пока мы не возьмем Палату. Он должен верить тебе до тех пор, пока не наступит нужное время.  
  
\- Не смейте трогать его! – прорычал Корво. – Только, блядь, посмей сделать с ним что-нибудь!  
  
Билли обернулась, всем своим видом выражая вину. Но она не ответила и прошла на станцию, когда Делайла открыла перед ней дверь.  
  
\- Э-э… Леди Делайла, - окрикнул ее смотритель Хьюм; он указал на Корво. – Что нам делать с этим еретиком?  
  
Делайла помедлила, посмотрела через плечо и улыбнулась Корво.  
  
\- Что Вам будет угодно, смотритель Хьюм. Мне он не нужен, - и она последовала за Билли.  
  
Хьюм кивнул и повернулся к троим смотрителям, удерживавшим Корво на месте.  
  
\- Заберем его на площадь Холджера. Посмотрим, сохранит ли он свой норов после того, как мы с ним немного развлечемся.  
  
Ближайший к Корво культист вытащил пистолет и ударил его тяжелой рукоятью по голове. Корво упал на пол рядом с мертвым волкодавом.  
  
Корво наблюдал, как армия смотрителей марширует в направлении его дома, пока его сознание не померкло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо, что продолжаете читать, несмотря на нерегулярность выкладок)   
> К следующей частиприступить смогу, увы, только где-то в июле((


End file.
